James Potter Must Die
by RavenSoulSister
Summary: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Because you see, if James Potter could play heartless games with the entire female population, she didn't see why she couldn't beat him at his own game- his ego being the victim. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! So this is my first fanfic- James Potter Must Die.

Everyone's familiar with the movie version with John Tucker, I think.

Mine will be SLIGHTLY different and partially based off of "Settling the Score" by Daisy Blue. She started off GREAT but that was a good three years ago and… well, I got pretty anxious waiting- so here's MY version.

By the way, the prologue will be a little iffy- so don't judge me on this one.

Just see if you want to know what happens and I'll be extremely pleased to finish it.

Oh, and any questions, I'll be glad to answer.

So read this little prologue, please, and REVIEW if you want me to continue on.  
I think you can guess who the main characters are :)

Cheers!

* * *

James Potter Must Die

Prologue

The Great Hall was silent for a change. Not a sound could be heard.

It was deathly quiet, even though the room was filled with smartly dressed young adults in fancy dress robes, all of their gazes drawn towards the center of the magnificent hall.

Three girls stood upon the platform, watching over the crowd; one who was rather tipsy, tears streaming down her heavily made-up cheeks, one who held a deep contemptuous glare upon her sour face, and another who watched the scene unfurling before her with a cold smirk of satisfaction.

There, in the center of the hall, stood a boy and a girl.

They were facing each other, staring into each others eyes warily.

The crowd was eagerly watching the pair as if they were a particularly entertaining film.

The girl's features were colored with horror, disbelief… and regret.

The boy's face held vulnerability that was emphasized as a tiny, lone teardrop trickled down from one eye and slowly slid off his chin.

_She never cared._

"I'm sorry," She whispered, her soft voice pained. He couldn't summon up the anger, the emotions, the **feeling**…

_Why?_

His mouth wouldn't even form the word.

He watched as she turned on her heel and sped out of the hall, disappearing out of sight. He listened to her heels clacking against the stone and his shoulders sagged a bit as the sound faded away into nothingness.

He watched her go and he didn't- **couldn't**- stop her.

_She never cared._

Reviews will be appreciated!

_-RavenSoulSister _(Shay)_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story contains a beautiful, hot-tempered (but not TOO hot-tempered), forgiving, and kind Lily and an extremely handsome and exceedingly arrogant, womanizing James.

Also, I've always hated the fierce hatred that Lily shows Severus in their final years at school so, in this aspect, my story might be slightly AU. J. herself proclaimed that Lily might have harbored more than platonic feelings for Snape, so I'm going by that and boldly stating that she WAS in love with him.

Sometimes I think that Snape brings more reality- more passion- to the stories. Anything between them will further develop as the story progresses.

One more thing is that James might have had a slight obsession with Lily in his earlier years and the attraction may have carried on, but he's not in LOVE with her as some fanfictions say. Yet. :)

Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

A dull, almost orange, light shone over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry indicating the fading away of the summer season and the beginning of autumn.

The school's corridors had a few people lingering around here and there, chatting and catching up after the relaxation of summer break. Suddenly talking ceased as the small figure of the Head Girl charged down the hallway like an enraged bull. She flew past gaping students lithely ignoring their bewildered expressions.

Lily Evans was beautiful, brilliant, and at the moment, breathless.

"Get to class," she managed to snap at a group of horse playing 4th years, who immediately began shuffling to their destinations sullenly.

The girl was in a horrible mood. She hadn't woken up on time on her first day back and she had sacrificed her favorite meal of the day to make it on time to Potions.

And she was **very** late.

Not a great impression to set as Head Girl- even as she thought this, her lips curved upwards into a small, proud smile. She had worked so hard for the position.

That was more than she could say for the Head Boy. A frown replaced her smile as her thought lingered on the messy haired, bespectacled, _arrogant little_-

Oh, she had reached the dungeons. With a tight grimace, she flung the heavy door open to reveal the murky classroom filled with NEWT students. She charged into the room, clutching at a stitch in her side.

"I'm here!"

Heads of the 7th year students turned, as if in slow motion, to look at the panting girl and Professor Slughorn's head shot up from the potion he had been examining.

"Lily, m'dear!" he exclaimed in surprised delight. "Why so late?"

"I'm so sorry Professor, my alarm didn't go off." She said sincerely, ignoring the snickering coming from the curly-haired blonde in the front row, also occupying the only table with an empty seat. Lily scowled.

"Well, just take a seat for now, but don't let it happen again." Slughorn crooned cheerfully at his favorite student. "Oh, and by the way, Congratulations on getting Head Girl." He sent her a little wink that she grinned cheekily at.

"Thanks, Professor," Lily replied, smiling warmly. She walked towards the front row, looking for familiar faces as she passed desks. Her momentary happiness faded as she spotted a head of messy ink hair.

Oh for the love of Merlin…

The boy looked up as she passed, a dirty leer upon his face as his eyes roved over her figure taking in every curve and womanly detail. He met her angry eyes with a cocky smirk and she openly sneered at him. Filthy prick.

The only thing that was holding her back from hexing the idiot into oblivion was the gold badge, similar to her own, that was pinned carelessly upon his firm chest, the letters HB engraved upon the shiny surface.

Flipping her long blood red mane over her shoulder, as if she was finalizing the end of their interaction, she slipped into the seat beside the chortling blonde.

"What the devil are you laughing at?" she hissed under her breath as she searched through her canvas bag for a suitable quill and inkbottle. "And more importantly, why didn't you wake me up?"

Marlene Mckinnon, Lily's best friend and dorm mate, snickered, while dipping her quill into her personal ink well and scribbling some notes on Amortentia down.

"Lilsa, don't be ridiculous. We all tried to wake you up- Mary, Isabelle, and I. S'not our fault you sleep like the bloody dead."

"I do not!" She contradicted, wearing a rather affronted expression upon her face.

"You do." Marlene said, nodding. "And shut up, I'm trying to take notes."

Lily sighed, a small frown still adorning her red lips.

"Alright, alright, m'sorry," she said resentfully. Her eagle-feather quill scratched furiously against the parchment as she took her usual brilliant notes. A while later, Marlene interrupted her thoughts.

"So I saw James Potter staring at you again." She informed, the slightest trace of envy coloring her tone. Because Lily knew her so well, she had long before realized that the blonde had always had a slight crush on the boy. Not that she understood why.

"Yes, probably thinking of ways to seduce me into his dorm bed and have his wicked way with me." Lily commented airily, dotting her i's and t's with a flourish.

"Now, now," Marlene said, an amused sort of smile on her face, "You know that's not all he thinks about."

"Oh really?" Lily drawled lazily. "Could've fooled me."

"Oh no." Marlene retorted with an easy smile. "He must think of other things too. He is a top student, after all."

"Sheer luck." Lily countered coldly. Marlene raised a golden brow.

"The Head Boy position?"

"Teacher's favoritism."

"Now, listen here, Lily-"

"No. YOU listen. That boy is an insufferable, cantankerous brat. Because of the respect I have for all my fellow students, I will refrain from excessive profanities and name-calling- but I shall NOT hand out compliments like party favors to those who certainly DON'T deserve them." She finished her speech, breathing slightly heavier from the passion of her words and Marlene merely rolled her blue eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

"You'll never change." She told the redhead in an exasperated fashion and the fuming girl turned back to her notes, her mind full of…

_Potter._

**James Potter.**

Not a single girl, or person in general, to have passed through Hogwarts' during years of attendance didn't know that name. For his dashing good looks, irresistible charm, superior wit, incredible intellect, enviable Quidditch skills and down right sex appeal mind you. He was unforgettable.

James was who every girl wanted to date, who every guy secretly wanted to be. Even the people that hated him, despised his very being and everything he stood for loved him, adored him, followed him, admired him as much as they were turned green with jealousy at his very sight.

James had a reputation no guy could ever hope to compete with. The line of girls waiting for their chance to date him, even knowing they'd have their hearts smashed to pieces, never shortened. No girl would turn down a date with James Potter.

Except Lily Evans.

She had always known about his bullying and arrogant activities- since the first train to Hogwarts, really.

So naturally, when he first expressed interest in 3rd year, ('Hey, Flower, how about you and I get to… _know_ each other.' waggles eyebrows, winks devilishly) she promptly punched him in the gut and stalked off, thoroughly disgusted.

And that was the REAL start of her relationship with the legend that was James Potter.

* * *

Lily Evans. She really was something, James thought with a smirk as he twirled his expensive quill between his thumb and forefinger his gaze upon the attractive redhead. He never understood how she could turn him down not once or twice but 7 times, much more than he had asked any other average pretty girl.

Of course, Evans was no average pretty girl.

She was beautiful, no doubt. But a sodding prude and a horrid cow.

James grinned. To him, that was a huge turnoff.

She didn't coat her face in make-up yet still managed to look exceptionally pretty. She owned a motorbike (Some guys couldn't decide which was better- the fancy ebony bike she had rode to King's Cross, or Evans in leather), she was a top student like himself, and she hadn't dated much at all. He remembered a time in 6th year when rumors had spread around that Evans had a tattoo on her ass saying, "Kiss this" in bold red and gold letters.

He smirked. He'd _love_ to see if they were true, he thought, taking a long glimpse at aforementioned backside.

"Prongs," Sirius whispered, breaking James out of his thoughts of the creamy long legs of Lily Evans. James head shot around and he grinned at his handsome best mate.

"Yeah?"

"How'd the dates go last night?" James smiled wolfishly. One of his favorite subjects. Girls.

Sirius supported him thoroughly in his conquests and always liked to hear about everything from the boy himself before the news reached the gossip vine.

"Fine. I don't think the three of them suspect a thing." James whispered back proudly. Sirius wolf-whistled.

"Three? Damn Prongs. And even little ol' Mary Macdonald." James twirled his quill again, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"I know. I am _so_ boss." Unluckily for him, the bell chose to ring at this point and Lily, who had dashed out of her seat in her haste to leave, heard his little declaration. With a swift swipe of her slender leg, she knocked the chair off its legs, sending the stunned boy falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oops. My mistake." She said sarcastically, a sickly sweet smile adorning her pretty features. She left the room wishing she could give the arrogant bastard more than just a sore bum and a slightly wounded ego.


	3. Chapter 2

So… I'd love to hear from all of you- its every writer's wish.

adrian' dhampire: Oh, you're completely right, of course, but my scene is sort of a… warm up before the story begins. Like revving the engine of a motorbike haha.

Xoelizabethxo: No, you're not being greedy at all! But don't worry; my later chapters will definitely be longer than the first ones.

Blah: Just wait and see, I promise, well, I HOPE that you wont be disappointed. I cant give away some of it just yet, but it won't be totally Snape/Lily or anything- Thank you, for the input though!

Flibbityjibbit: Oh, don't worry, physical with Snape isn't going to be a problem. :) That just wouldn't work, in my opinion.

Thank you, to my amazing reviewers. Makes me excited that people are actually READING this.

So, here's Chapter 2 of James Potter Must Die. It's a little rushed, and kind of smashed together, in my opinion. We'll see how this works out.

Enlighten me with your brilliant comments in the form of a review!

Chapter 2

"Hey, let's sit here." The girls examined the seats at the Gryffindor table warily, looking at the people who were seated around it with critical eyes. Mary Macdonald, who waved at them meekly, Isabelle Hopkins, Laura Dier, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black-

"How about not?" Lily said hastily, clutching the sleeve of her best mate and dragging the poor stumbling girl farther down the table. She plopped into the seat exhaustedly, squeezing herself between a few gossiping 3rd years and helped herself to some lasagna and garlic bread that was laid out upon the table temptingly. Stabbing at the carbs, she sighed.

Last year, getting a seat hadn't been a problem. Of course, it might've been because of Frank and Alice.

Frank Longbottom, one of her best friends, was a year older than her- a 7th year, and Head Boy of his year. He and his friendly girlfriend, Alice Prewitt, were the usual lunch mates of Lily and Marlene, saving spots for them, and bringing entertainment to the feasting period.

Of course, now they had graduated and were part of an Auror training program together. She knew she shouldn't be spiteful, but she felt like everyone was leaving her. The world really was a scary place. Especially the wizarding one.

Marlene chewed on some bread thoughtfully before swallowing her mouthful with a knowing frown.

"Thinking about the Longbottoms, are you?" She had always referred to the couple with a common last name, seeing as they were already like a married pair- finishing each other's sentences and bickering like oldies.

Before Lily could formulate a response, the hall went silent.

Both girls looked towards the entrance, already knowing what was happening.

James Potter, of course.

He strut into the hall, in Lily's opinion, much like a constipated peacock and winked at some girls who giggled and fell over each other. Lily rolled her bright eyes.

"I am so tempted to hex him right now." Lily muttered, stabbing her fork down on her table and ignoring the dent that was created. Marlene looked at the damage with concern.

"Lily… he's just walking." Marlene said, always the faithful supporter of James Potter's antics.

"No, he is not walking- he's strutting, the baboon!" Lily snapped forcefully.

"God look at him. Oh did you see that? He just smiled at Mary! Oh god no! I should go save her!" She made to get up from the table, hastily tripping over her book bag in the process, but Marlene caught her arm quickly.

"Lily you idiot, sit DOWN."

"But Lena, he's talking to her!" she whined, stamping her dainty foot.

"That bastard…" Marlene said in a stage whisper, her voice dripping with undisguised sarcasm. "He's actually talking to her!" But the words were lost to the stunned girl, whose face was a picture of utter shock. Marlene followed her gaze to the end of the table, just in time to see Mary, her eyes reverent as she looked upon James, lean forward as he pressed a none too chaste kiss upon her lips. Marlene's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," Lily whispered, sinking back into her seat, her eyes still trained on the now, snogging couple. "Is that Mary? Mary Macdonald? The one who told us that her mother bought her all her underwear and her father told her she couldn't date until she was 22? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?" She yelled at the ceiling.

Marlene was babbling incoherently.

"That… uhh… sick… tongue." She watched James practically force his tongue into the girl's mouth and she turned away, a little disgusted.

Lily chewed her lip.

"Let's just… forget about that disturbing spectacle, shall we?" she offered weakly.

Marlene nodded vigorously.

"Yes, please." She agreed, turning back to her food. She eyed it for a moment before making a sound of disgust and standing up.

"I think I'll go back to the dorms." The blonde said, swinging her bag over her shoulder and hurriedly trudging out of the hall.

Lily took a look at her food, grimaced, and made to follow, but stopped when she saw Potter detach himself from his eager snogging partner and leave the hall with a charming smile thrown Mary's way. The girl watched him go, an expression of deepest longing upon her features. Frowning, she count to 10 before following his path to the dorms at a slower pace.

Her stomach squirmed and she placed a hand on it reflexively.

"Lily Evans?"

Suddenly, a bouncing 2nd year girl blocked her path. The girl stopped bouncing and looked down at where her stomach was being clutched by her small hand, with wide eyes. Lily released it immediately.

This was the type of school where rumors flew around everywhere and if a girl was caught clutching her stomach or puking or complaining about stomach pains, she was usually accused of being pregnant or something of the sort.

"Yes, that would be me." She said, attempting to distract the girl.

The tiny girl handed Lily a scroll note, a wide shy grin on her face. Tentatively, the redhead took the letter and unraveled it.

Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans,

Please report to my office after dinner. I have some Head matters to discuss with the both of you.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

P.S. I am a large fan of the muggle sweet, lemon drops.

Lily looked up at the young girl.

"Hey, did you give one to Pot- er, _James_ too?" she asked kindly. The girl's eyes grew round at the name, her cheeks flushing. She simply giggled and run off.

"Of course." Lily grumbled. She shuffled down the hallway, Professor Dumbledore's note clutched in her hand.

Suddenly, she heard soft sounds coming from the adjacent corridor. Tiptoeing past suits of armor, she peered around the wall, only to make a loud retching noise in the back of her throat.

Potter was practically ravishing some tall blonde girl in the middle of the hallway, her blouse halfway off, his hand up her thigh, her leg wrapped around his waist, the shiny pointy heel of her shoe poking at an odd angle. Lily watched fascinated for a second as his large hand crept higher up her leg, disappearing into the pleats of her skirt. She snapped herself out of it quickly, cursing herself under her breath, and dodged the couple, who didn't even notice her arrival or departure.

Digusting. It was just like Potter to cheat on someone as sweet and mild as Mary Macdonald.

Lily's stomach lurched and she made up her mind to make a quick stop at the girl's restroom. She crept into the bathroom and made her way to a stall. Stepping inside, she closed the seat on her toilet and seated herself on it, smoothing the crinkles in her skirt.

Its not that she actually hated him, she thought. She could never hate anyone. It's just that he was everywhere and he was everything she strived to be (well, not a heartbreaker) and she didn't think he used his talents well. At all.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of heels clacking against the stone floor. She heard the restroom door open and the soft whooshing as it closed again. Stilling herself, she listened as the newcomer walked past her stall at a quick pace. She looked down, through the gap in the stall, just in time to see a pair of shiny, pointy heels. She almost gasped.

Tall blonde girl!

The tap squeaked and Lily listened to the calming noise of water rushing out.

She waited impatiently, wishing the girl would just get the hell out of here. She didn't have time to sit around waiting for her to primp herself up for her next broom closet escapade with James Potter.

A distraction came, in the form of another student entering. She peered through the crack in the door and almost gasped again. Mary Macdonald.

This was bad, very bad. Two of his girlfriends in the same restroom together? Girls that dated Potter were always extremely possessive over him.

The air was thick with an awkward air, which was broken by a third entry to the restroom. Lily inwardly groaned.

Jade Cagell, slut extraordinaire, slinked into the bathroom, stopping short at the sight of the two girls. Her eyes roved over the bathroom for a minute, and Lily quickly dodged out of view, preferring to listen to what was happening.

"Eleanor Weston." She sneered at the tall blonde.

"Jade." The blonde said curtly.

"What are you doing here? Not off tramping around with your boyfriend, Benjy, are you?" Lily could practically hear Eleanor's fury, but the girl apparently controlled it well, because her voice came out calm.

"Didn't you know? The bastard dumped me. For Dorcas Meadowes." The disgust in her voice was apparent, but Lily silently cheered. Dorcas was a good friend of hers and had liked Benjy Fenwick for a while.

"Hmm…" Jade hummed in what was supposed to be sympathy but came out sounding wicked. "That's too bad… so who's your next boy toy?"

Oh no, here it comes, Lily thought, bracing herself for what was probably going to be the worst catfight in history.

"James Potter." Eleanor declared in what appeared to be smugness. There was a thick pause, before-

"No really, who is it?" Jade asked, some laughter in her voice.

"It is. Its James Potter." Eleanor repeated, some irritation creeping into her voice.

"No." a mild voice said softly. Lily slapped a hand to her head silently. Mary.

"No, he can't be. He's dating me." The other two girls made noises of disbelief.

"Excuse me, who the hell _are_ you?" Eleanor asked rudely.

"Um… Mary. Mary Macdonald." Mary answered softly. "And yes, James is dating me."

"You?" the cruel voice of Jade spoke out. "Why would he want you? When he could have me? Which he does." She added.

Silence.

"Wait a minute. I'm dating him. I just came back from seeing him about 5 minutes ago!"

"Well, he was with me during meals today, I think that means-"

"We had sex on the 4th floor before lunch, I think that counts the most-"

Chaos broke out as the girls shouted over each other, each trying to prove their credibility until, finally, their words turned into possessive outbursts.

"James is mine!"

"No, James Potter is MINE!"

"No, mine!"

"No way, James is-"

Lily clenched her tiny hands into fists. Enough was enough. The bastard cheated on all of them and they were fighting with each other? She stood up from her perch on the toilet seat and straightened her skirt.

The stall door flew open with a bang and she stepped out in a flurry of scarlet and gold, her cool eyes appraising the scene before her. Her eyes lingered on Eleanor's stunned face, Jade's fist full of Mary's hair, and Mary's hands around Eleanor's thin neck; they all watched her through wide eyes.

Straight backed, posture perfect, she stepped towards the sink and turned on the pipe, scrubbing her hands generously.

There was a pause.

"How long were you in there?" Jade demanded.

"Long enough." Lily answered lightly, her eyes locked on her own reflection in the mirror.

Another pause.

"Who are you?" Eleanor's slightly awed voice came from behind her.

Twisting the tap shut, she whirled around to face the girls who had disengaged themselves from each other. Eleanor stood with her arms crossed over her blue and bronze uniform and Jade's were placed on her hips, her yellow and black tie slung loose around her neck. Mary simply stood, her hands clasped in front of her watching Lily with guilty, mild eyes. Really, everything about the girl was mild. Lily leaned against the sink counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lily Evans, Head Girl." She said, inwardly snickering. She had always wanted to say that.

The girls stiffened immediately, except for Mary, but Lily waved her hand gracefully, as if swatting at a fly.

"Now, now, don't get all formal on me. I'm a student like you are. Just one with power." She grinned. "But I have a piece of advice for the three of you." She leaned forward like she was telling a secret, a mischievous smile playing on her cherry lips, and the girls all leaned in too, eyes wide, mesmerized.

"Don't get mad; get even."


	4. Chapter 3

Hey. guys- Chapter 3. Kind've short, but I guarantee that the next one will make up for it :)

Cheers!

Chapter 3

James Potter, fell onto his bed with a loud thump, a wide grin upon his face.

"'Lo, Remy! Splendid day isn't it? Absolutely spiffing!" Remus looked up from his textbook with an expression of utter boredom.

"Afternoon, Prongs. Why the bloody hell are you so happy?" James' grin widened.

"I just had a great shag." He informed.

Remus made a face of disgust.

"Spare me." He said dryly, flipping a page of his book idly. "From the intimate details of your sex life."

"It is so great to be me." James said, ignoring Remus' comment.

"I'm sure it is." Remus replied smoothly. "Now, I was wondering, when your going to settle down- like Sirius- and get a real girlfriend." James snorted.

"Right, ok, like that's happening anytime soon. Maybe in my late 30s. And Sirius just got lucky with Em. Or unlucky, depending on how you want to look at it." He chortled, dodging the flying pillow that was aimed his way. He laughed triumphantly for a second before getting smashed with another pillow that crashed into his face at top speed, knocking his glasses askew. "Oi!"

"Don't even pretend you didn't deserve that. You know he loves her." Remus reprimanded, his face stern but his eyes amused.

"Yeah, yeah." James mock-grumbled. "But I'm happy with my life right now. Girls are available and willing, so why not? Not my fault they drops panties here faster than you can say 'Orgasm'."

"Ok, ok." Remus interrupted hastily. "I'm thrilled for you." He added sarcastically.

"You better be, Cause I'm not settlin' down anytime soon." James said cheerfully. Remus smiled, his nose once again disappearing into his book though his knowing brown eyes remained upon James' relaxed form.

"We'll see." He said, turning over another page of his book, his eyes flickering down to the complex diagrams and images of transfigured objects. "We'll see."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, itching her dark head, in a sign of confusion.

"She means revenge, you dolt-"

"I know _that_, stupid-"

"What if we don't want to?" The surprisingly bold statement came from the mild Mary. She was looking upon Lily with stubborn determinedness, her dark brows furrowed.

Lily blinked.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" she asked slowly. "The prick cheated on you. You're not really going to crawl on your hands and knees back to him are you? Don't you think that's a bit pathetic?"

Mary slumped her thin shoulders defensively. "Well… he might choose one of us." She said, gesturing around at the other two girls who were watching her with pursed lips.

Lily snorted. "So? You can't actually tell me that you'd accept him…?" she trailed off at the slightly sheepish look on Mary's face.

"No." she said softly, disbelieving. "No way. You'd really just take him back with wide arms and bright smiles? You do realize it will never last?" Mary frowned.

"It might." She countered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself." Lily muttered, her own arms immediately crossing, once again leaning against the bathroom sink.

"You wouldn't know. You haven't ever had a real boyfriend, have you?" Mary countered. Lily's jaw dropped and her arms dropped to her sides.

"Wha-! Yes-Wha- Of course I have!" she stuttered indignantly. She was lying, of course.

"No you haven't." Mary said, looking impossibly smug. "So you don't know what its like to have a wonderful, charming, amazing boyfriend like James. I don't need to avenge my love! I know it's returned! Good day, Lily!" She sniffed faintly, and attempted to stomp out of the bathroom, her nose high in the air. Jade and Eleanor watched her go with raised eyebrows.

"You know… I never thought id say this but… that little bitch is right. We don't need to get even. James will stay with me. He knows I'm the best fuck in school." With a satisfied little smirk, Jade sashayed out after Mary without a backwards glance. Eleanor followed afterwards looking so confident that Lily was surprised her head didn't inflate twice its size in that moment. Lily stood watching them leave, gaping like a fish.

What… the… fuck?

Gathering what was left of her dignity, Lily marched out of the bathroom, her face grim.

Those bitches would come running back to her when Potter broke their hearts. And when they did, she wouldn't give them the time of day.

* * *

Jade Cagell stared at her reflection in the suit of armor for a moment before she pouted her lips heavily, and applied a shimmery coat of lipstick. She flashed a bright smile at herself, proud of the result. The sound of heavy footfalls reached her ears and she whirled around, only to see James Potter approaching her with a cocky expression upon his handsome features.

"Hey, babe," he called. She fluttered her lashes at him, smiling seductively.

"Hey. How are you?" she purred.

He stuck his hands in his pockets the smallest look of guilt upon his face.

"Listen. I've been thinking and… I know there's a girl out there for me. But-"

* * *

5 minutes later, Eleanor Weston listened patiently, the smallest of smiles upon her face, which was fading quickly.

"I need to find her, and-"

* * *

Another few minutes later, Mary Macdonald nodded, before shaking her head, her face blank.

"I don't understand." She confessed. James sighed, his impatience getting the better o him for a second, before he recomposed himself.

"I just don't think she's you." He said slowly, looking down at her through smoldering eyes.

Mary stared at him in shock. His jaw seemed to be clenched tightly, as if expecting a blow. His words sunk in and tears welled up in her pale eyes.

Her hand lifted instinctively before she lowered it, as if scared to damage his face. She whimpered and turned to leave, hurrying away, choking on dry sobs. She stopped a few feet away, her chest heaving, before turning back around and dashing towards him again, her delicate form trembling. She smacked him full across the face, fury and sadness sparking in her eyes.

* * *

Three slaps were given to James Potter that day, three hearts were broken, and three minds were made up.

James Potter was going to be defeated, once and for all.


	5. Chapter 4

Guys, I know that you all have your opinions on the Snape/Lily thing going on, but really, its not going to be extreme.

I know you're all frustrated to see what I'll be writing about the both of them but… you'll just have to wait. Because I'm evil. Hehe.

So here is Chapter 4 of JPMD.

Hope you guys like like like!

Chapter 4

"Potter!" Lily called, as she made her way towards where he was sitting at the Great Hall for dinner. He turned around, a wide smile immediately lighting up his face, his friends snickering behind him.

"Hey, Evans! Come to have some fun? You wouldn't be the first to approach me tonight." He said winking. She stopped in front of him, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, stop being a sleaze, Potter, and do something useful for once. Like coming with me to-"

"- to the broom cupboard on the 3rd floor?" James asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"TO Professor Dumbledore's office." she said loudly, ignoring his interruption all together.

There was a pause.

"Kinky."

Lily growled, grabbing him by his collar and storming out of the Great Hall ignoring the catcalling noises that Sirius was making. She pushed him through the doorway as he stumbled back out of her grip, a smirk upon his face. Without a word, she handed him the scroll parchment from that morning.

His smirk faded and he took the letter, rolling it open and holding it in front of him to read. His eyes darted along the words and finally he looked up with a serious expression.

"Let's go." She blinked as he whirled around, making his way to the Headmaster's office. Hurriedly, she jogged to catch up with him, her little but slender legs managing to keep her a few steps behind.

She wondered if she had underestimated him. Maybe he would take his position as HeadBoy seriously! He was, after all, a genius- extremely talented in all subjects, and the alumni DID look up to him…

The both of them reached the gargoyle entrance to the Professor's office, Lily panting slightly and James perfectly intact, not a single body part strained on his perfectly muscled body. Lily cursed his long strong legs inwardly.

"Lemon drop." James told the gargoyle in a firm strong voice, and the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing them entrance.

"Ladies first," James said, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his full lips.

Oh WOW, Lily thought as she thanked him, a small smile lighting up her own features as she strode past him, a little blood rising to her cheeks. James Potter being a gentleman?

She would have laughed it off before but now…

She looked back at him, her eyes tender for the first time, to see if he was following, only to notice his gaze- not on the door in front of them, not even on her back, but lowered magnificently to where he was gazing unabashedly and inexcusably at her ass.

Lily clenched her fists, angry with herself. The boy would never be a gentleman, she thought. He was a ruddy brute.

Turning back around, she knocked on the wooden door sharply. There was a pause and the slight noise of shuffling paper before a voice called out, "Come in."

Lily glided into Professor Dumbledore's office, as graceful as ever, as James followed behind her, staring at her nicely-shaped butt the whole time. She sent him a withering glare as she took her seat in front of the desk of an amused Headmaster, who's eyes twinkled as he saw their actions. James smirked back at her, sitting in his chair and leaning it back on 2 legs. Lily refrained from rolling her eyes.

Really, such immature behavior.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and the eyes of his Head students turned to lock with his intense blue ones.

"So."

Lily straightened in her seat, attentive and smiling at her beloved Headmaster. James continued to lounge back on two legs, but his eyes remained locked upon Dumbledore's, guarded and patient.

"Congratulations, both of you, on your respective well-earned positions of Head Boy and Girl of our school this year. I hope you will use your power well." His eyes lingered upon James' form for a minute before flickering to the pretty redhead and softening slightly.

"Lily, my dear, my sources tell me you've already unpacked?" Lily looked startled before she answered slowly.

"Yes sir, I have. Why do you I ask?" Dumbledore smiled.

"As you well know, Heads have power over other students. With responsibility comes power and special… privileges."

Lily and James stared at him, uncomprehending and befuddled.

"You will have your own Head Dorms to shar-"

**BANG!**

James' chair fell back onto all fours as he grinned excitedly, leaning forward in his seat.

"Our own dorms? Away from the Gryffindor common room? With our own beds and everything?"

"Yes, James, that's typically what having your own dorm means," Lily said waspishly. James ignored her.

"Yes, your own common room and two rooms, across from each other with separate baths." James grinned in a sick manner and Lily could just imagine what was going through his head.

Hot and heavy action with his bimbo girlfriends without interruption.

She shuddered delicately.

Chauvinistic pig.

"But." Professor Dumbledore started, his finger raised. "The dorms are under remodeling and reconstruction. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a month before moving into your quarters." Lily nodded as did James, a slightly disappointed look upon his face.

"I expect you to do your duties responsibly and properly. I want no complaints about either of you from anyone or any staff members." His x-ray like gaze trailed on the both of them for a moment before he smiled.

"I trust the both of you to make this year and exceptionally satisfactory one. Good luck." He nodded as if to dismiss them and they both rose to leave. As James reached the door, his hand upon the knob, Lily behind him, Dumbledore's voice called out again, startling Lily enough to bump into James' tall frame.

"Oh, and remember to work together this year. Co-heads must show teamwork after all." Lily mentally grimaced but keeping her poker face, nodded, striding out of the room at a quick pace, before the Headmaster started making more outrageous demands.

* * *

"So did you hear?"

Lily looked up from where her head was drooping over her plate of bacon and buttered toast to Marlene who was looking much too excited at this ungodly morning hour.

"Merlin," Lily groaned. She blinked her eyes rapidly a few times. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?" Marlene chirped, buttering her toast and humming under her breath.

"Its too bloody early, Lena. Stop being so happy!" Lily complained, her head coming down to rest upon her folded arms.

"Oh. Well. Anyway, listen to this." Lena continued, ignoring Lily's complaints and prodding the still girl in the ribs to wake her up. "Hello? Lily! Helloooooo!"

"Alright, alright," Lily snapped, raising her head her eyes bloodshot. "What the fuck do you want?" Lena frowned at her cursing before grinning excitedly.

"Just some juicy news I heard this morning. James Potter played six girls at once." Lena paused for a dramatic effect. "And broke up with all of them yesterday!" she waited for Lily's reaction but Lily merely stared at her.

"Where'd you hear that crap?" Lily asked grumpily, tucking some of her thick hair behind her ear.

"Why? Its not true?" Lena asked frowning and looking towards the entrance of the Great Hall where some Ravenclaw girls were entering, their arms around a crying 6th year, patting her and soothing her tears.

"Well to a certain extent, yes, but not SIX girls, Merlin, that's just… crazy." Lily said. "It was three." She confirmed watching the sobbing young Ravenclaw blow her nose into a lacy handkerchief that a sympathetic looking girl had offered her. "And that girl is DEFINITELY not one of them."

Marlene fixed her with an incredulous stare.

"I thought you don't like gossip?" she questioned.

"Yea, I don't. But I can't help it if I was THERE." Lily confirmed. Marlene gasped.

"You were THERE! Wow, Lily, you're so lucky!" Lily looked at her blankly.

"…How?"

"Because you were at- _the scene of the crime!_"

"Yes, because, being the witness of James Potter's secret affairs is abso-bloody-lutely thrilling, isn't it?" Lily said sarcastically, drowning the rest of her coffee.

"Isn't it though?" Marlene asked dreamily, the sarcasm not registering in her mind. "I wouldn't mind being one of James Potter's secret affairs-"

"OK, Lord, Marlene, none of that nonsense when I'm here, PLEASE." Lily cried, her tiny hands covering her ears as if they were bleeding from Marlene's words. Marlene scowled.

"Whatever, let's get to class." She said, pulling a half-conscious Lily out of her seat as the redhead leaned against her shoulder mumbling half formed sentences like-

"No… Flitwick's class… ugh…"

The best friends stumbled their way to Charms, oblivious to the watchful eyes of three girls who were plotting something big.

Something very big.

* * *

"Damn, he got his braces off!" Marlene said, wonderment in her voice, her eyes wide, as they watched Nathaniel Felling pass by in the hall, his new pearly whites flashing.

"It's like watching the miracle of life." Lily agreed, nodding as Marlene snickered.

Lily watched Nathaniel talk to some of his popular friends, running a hand through his chestnut blonde hair.

Nathaniel was the typical popular Ravenclaw boy- handsome and captain of his Quidditch team. He was intelligent, good-looking, and- LOOKING HER WAY!

Lily ducked her head down, blushing furiously, as she sped past him, her fingers clutching the straps of her bag. She could feel his ocean blue eyes upon her retreating figure and her cheeks flamed at the idea that someone like him would ever like her.

The sound of fast-paced footsteps reached Lily's ears.

"Hey, err…" a masculine voice called after her. She stopped in her tracks, her knees knocking together, before whirling around, her crimson hair fanning out around her like a fiery halo. Nathaniel stopped in front of her, his wavy golden hair falling over his sapphire eyes.

Pretty pretty eyes, Lily thought, staring at him curiously.

"Um… Your Lily Evans." He said matter-of-factly. She tucked a strand of scarlet hair behind her delicate ear with a dazzling smile. He followed the motion, his blue eyes wide, his adam's apple bobbing slightly.

"Yes, I am." She confirmed, searching his face. He smiled back at her, albeit a bit breathlessly.

"Yea, uhh, my name's-"

"I know who you are." Lily interrupted, smiling softly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if he thought she was rude.

Those thoughts were dashed when he grinned at her with relief.

"Oh, g-good. That would be, you know, embarrassing…" he trailed off and they both laughed nervously, Lily still wondering what the hell he wanted.

"So. Er, this is a pleasant but random surprise. What brought this on, Nathaniel?" He laughed, a deep bass sound.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you, Ms. Lily Evans? You're really unlike other girls, just like I've heard." Lily flushed at the comment, wondering where he had heard that and whether it was a good thing.

"Yes, well, I like to think I'm less like the other bimbos at this school, Nathaniel." She said airily as she brushed some hair out of her vivid eyes.

"Please, call me Nathan or Nate. Nathaniel sounds much too formal." He said grinning at her.

"Alright, Nathan or Nate," she replied cheekily, smiling wickedly as he returned it. They grinned stupidly at each other for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted.

"LILY! THERE you are!" Lily turned slowly as Marlene dashed towards her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight side embrace, grinning.

"I was chattering to myself all the way to Gryffindor tower, thinking you were next to me! Why'd you ditch me like tha- OH!" Her own blue eyes widened as she took in Nathan's presence and the bashful smile upon his face.

"_OH_, indeed." Lily agreed through gritted teeth, glaring at her friend, trying to make signals to get her to leave.

"Well, tsk tsk. I do believe its time for us to head back to the common room- you know, homework and all." She sent a parting wave at Nathan, dragging Lily along with a knowing smirk.

"I guess I'll talk to you later!" Nathan called half-heartedly, his hand raised in a wave.

"Ok, Bye!" Lily called back desperately. As soon as the pair turned a corner, Lily rounded on her friend.

"What was THAT?"

Marlene grinned, examining her nails.

"The dramatic exit, darling, the dramatic exit. That boy totally had his eyes on you!" Lily groaned and stomped her way past the guffawing girl, her textbook clutched to her chest.

"I'm going to the restroom." She called over her shoulder moodily.

"Alright, go take a quick piss. But this discussion isn't over!" Lena yelled cheerfully.

Lily smiled despite herself and walked down the corridor a light grin upon her face. She spotted the girl's lavatory and she hurriedly pushed the door open.

The sight that met her eyes was an interesting one.

Three girls were talking, in apparent hushed voices, their heads all leaning in together, like a secret cult. Their eyes flashed to the doorway as she entered and they straightened, triumph in the depths of their cool eyes.

There was a pause as the group of four held their staring contest.

Then-

"There she is! Get her!" Lily shrieked, dropping her textbook onto the cold flooring of the restroom as the three girls rushed towards her their arms held aloft, as if they were about to tear the flesh off her body with their perfectly manicured nails. Slender arms enveloped her as they clutched at her with desperation visible in their every movement.

The last thing she saw were the vengeful eyes of the three remarkably different girls before she was enveloped in darkness.

So much for peeing.


	6. Chapter 5

Its been a while… its good to be back.

Enjoy this little weird chapter, peeps.

Chapter 5

"Was that really necessary?"

The muffled voice came from under a pile of slender bodies. There was a pause.

Then-

"Ouch! Alright, alright, I'm getting up." Eleanor said grumpily, rubbing at the fresh red pinch mark upon her calf. "You didn't have to pinch so hard."

"You didn't have to attack me like that." Lily retorted angrily. Her back was throbbing in pain and her ankle seemed to be twisted slightly from the pressure of three girls landing upon it at an awkward angle. The girls stood up shakily one after the other, Mary offering Lily a hand, which she took gratefully, but not without an irritated glance, to help her up.

"We didn't want you to escape!" Mary squeaked defensively, releasing her hand and stepping back in one fluid motion, causing Lily to stumble at the sudden absence of support.

"You could have made it a little less traumatizing." Lily muttered. "Well, what do you three want? I need to… er… relieve myself."

Jade scrunched up her perfect little nose. "Um, ok, thank you for that information. Anyway… we need your help."

Lily arched a red brow carelessly, simultaneously rubbing her aching back with her bent arm.

"Yea? On what? Charms homework?" Lily asked sarcastically. She walked past the girls, rolling her eyes. If they thought she was going to help them get revenge on James Potter, they were out of their minds.

"Listen, Evans." Eleanor's sharp voice rang out and echoed in the small crowded space of the bathroom. "We know that you know what we want."

"And you're going to help us." Mary said, attempting to look brave but failing at it, her sneer freezing upon her face as she cowered before Lily's icy glare.

"Pardon me, but I don't believe you can tell me what I can and cannot do. Anyway, you were the ones that refused my help in the first place." Lily reminded, crossing her arms and tilting her head so that her dark red hair fanned over her shoulder brilliantly. The girls exchanged exasperated glances.

"What do you want us to say, Evans? Sorry?" Jade asked, rolling her lime green eyes, lighter than Lily's in color, and scarily feline. Lily gave her a contemptuous grin.

"Don't say anything. Go on with your lives. I mean, whom was I kidding? James Potter? Revenge? Its impossible!" She chuckled at the astounded looks on the girls' faces.

"Well, ta ta!" She said, wiggling her fingers over her shoulder and opening the door of a stall, putting one foot in. Before she could take another step, cold bony fingers curved around her upper arm and pulled her back so that she was looking into the cold brown eyes of Eleanor Weston.

"Evans, you _will_ help us. You _will_ come up with the ideas, we _will_ watch you plan James Potter's destruction, and we all-" she gestured to the Mary and Jade behind her and herself "-including you, _will_ get credit for it." She said curtly.

Lily almost trembled. Eleanor Weston sure could be scary when she wanted to be. She looked down at the skeletal hand that was gripping her pale arm, which was paler than usual from the loss of circulation, in a vice-like grip and noticed the long nails, painted in a blood red color. She wondered how those nails felt upon the flesh of James Potter's cheek, digging into his skin, razor sharp, biting and rough…

Something rose in her throat, like fear, and she gulped it down quickly.

"I-I don't want to." She tried defiantly. Eleanor smiled coldly. She released Lily's arm in a sudden gruff movement and grasped a strand of silky red hair in between her skinny fingers, twirling it around nonchalantly and examining it. It took every ounce of strength not to turn and run into the restroom stall, locking the door and screaming in fright. Lily edged away from Eleanor slowly.

"Lily." Eleanor said in a calm voice. She met Lily's wide green eyes with her dark brown, admittedly, stunning ones. "If you don't help us…" She let the strand of wavy scarlet hair slip between her fingers, her eyes still connected with Lily's. Lily resisted the urge to pat the curl back in place. Her hands clenched. "We will blackmail you."

Lily blinked.

"Using what?" She asked in a low voice. "I have a perfect record. You can't do anything to me." She allowed herself a short glance at the two girls behind Eleanor who were watching her carefully through narrowed eyes. Her eyes flickered back to Eleanor's.

Eleanor smirked, her white teeth flashing dangerously.

"False information, Lily dear, false information."

She patted Lily on the head sharply and moved around her, Jade and Mary following close behind, leaving the redhead with a horrible sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

_False information…_

* * *

"Sirius, pass me that textbook, will you?"

The statement did not come from Peter. Nor did it come from Remus.

James Potter was doing his homework.

This was a sight that none too many were blessed with. Only his closest friends knew that James actually attempted the work that was given in class.

"Sure mate, here." Sirius said chucking the book over to the neighboring bed with a sharp flick.

"Thanks." James flipped through the book, looking for a spell on turning household objects to small animals.

A few minutes later, Peter walked into the room, a few spell books under his arm, sporting a smile. He flicked his blonde hair out of his watery blue eyes and sat down on the bed in the center of the room he shared with his best friends.

"How'd the meeting with Dumbledore go, Prongs?" Peter questioned while he arranged his books around him so they formed a circle around where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Oh er." James started, pushing his wire-rimmed spectacles higher up his nose and dragging his eyes away from a paragraph on how to turn a sofa into a kitten. "Well, let's see… Don't overuse the power… blahblahblah… Evans being a prude… blahblahblah… Head student have privileges over other students… blahblahblah… Evans being a bitch… blahblahblah…" Peter and Sirius muffled their snickers. "… Head students get their own dorms… blahbla-"

"WHAT?" Sirius yelped. "Your own dorms? That's…"

"Brilliant?" James finished for him, grinning. Sirius shook his head slowly.

"… Horrible! What about all we planned, eh? How are we going to do those awesome pranks on the school and- and Remus! Don't forget Remus and his furry little problem!" Sirius said wildly, his eyes darting about in frustration.

James sighed. "I hate when you do this to me, Pads."

Sirius grimaced. "I hate it too… lets just get it over with." Peter watched them with amusement.

"Well… I'll miss you a lot, Padfoot." Sirius mimicked retching but it was halfhearted and James could see that he was truly grateful for the words.

"I already spoke to Remus about the furry little problem situation. And, I promise you, I won't forget about you while I'm sharing dorm with Lily Evans, Miss Stick-Up-My-Ass-", Sirius chocked on a laugh, "-and don't worry, 'cause I'll invite you over every day if you really can't stand to be away from my handsome self for that long." James teased as Sirius chucked a sock at his head and Peter roared with laughter.

"Alright, alright." Sirius said, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "At least you can tell me what goes on with Ev-vansss." Sirius enunciated, waggling his eyebrows perversely. James slouched back in his bed, smirking.

"Nothings going on with Evans. She's an annoying know-it-all. I bet she isn't even worth the one night stand that I usually reserve for girls like her."

"Girls like who?" Peter asked curiously.

"You know… cows. Stiff, McGonagall types." Sirius chuckled.

"You're just scared of a challenge."

"…Never."

Sirius watched his best friend amusedly. "Think, Prongs. Evans, the famous Virgin Mary herself… looks like a sexpot… but is fucking _pure_." James couldn't deny that the words were catching his attention and _fast_.

"Yea I know but… you think it'd be worth it?" He asked uncertainly.

"Definitely." Sirius confirmed. "Think of what it would do to your reputation… Man, you'd be the one who finally deflowered Lily Evans."

James grinned in excitement.

"Alright. I think I'll do it." He announced to cheers and applause from Peter and Sirius.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" a silky smooth voice asked from the doorway. The boys looked up to see Emmeline Vance, gorgeous as ever, stepping into the room and making her way to where Sirius was lounging, watching her approach him lazily.

"Probably not." Sirius said as she seated herself upon his lap, her dark curly locks of brown hair tickling his nose as he pressed a kiss to the slender back of her neck. She closed her electric violet eyes with a smile.

"Mmm." She agreed. "Just promise me you're not up to too much mischief?" she asked, opening her eyes and peering at James with raised eyebrows. He grinned.

"You wound me, Emma. Why would little ol' me be up to anything that starts with 't' and ends with 'rouble'?"

"You'd be surprised." Emma said with a grin, watching tenderly as her favorite boys in the world exchanged secretive grins and continued on with their duties; Peter, sorting his books, James, finishing his Transfiguration, and Sirius, pressing feather-soft kisses to the edge of her right ear as he played with her short hair, deep in thought.

* * *

"James Potter's weaknesses… Quidditch… Girls… what else? Treacle Fudge?" Jade wondered aloud as she paced the bathroom, her heels clacking noisily against the cold stone floor. Lily blew her fringe off her forehead with impatience. The girl was completely stupid.

"How the hell is treacle fudge supposed to help us?" Lily asked, annoyed. She had been sitting on the floor of the girls' bathroom for the past hour and neither she nor the girls had found anything. How they were going to destroy Potter was beyond her.

"I don't know… lure him into a trap?" Jade asked uncertainly, picking at some pink nail polish upon her pinky finger.

"Even James Potter isn't that thick." Eleanor contradicted coldly. Lily chose to ignore her, even though even the sound of her icy voice gave Lily the chills. The Head Girl wasn't very happy with her after the she had attempted to blackmail her into a job that she was now considering to be impossible.

"James is obsessed with sex…" Lily said thinking aloud. "So, obviously he's good in the sack?" She flushed at her own comment.

"The best!" Mary practically shrieked. Eleanor and Jade stopped their nodding of agreement long enough to look at the girl with dubious looks.

"And… who have you to compare that with?" Eleanor asked rudely. Mary blushed. "What is it, your hand held showerhead or something, cause that is such an old, immature thing to-"

"OK!" Lily interrupted, flushing darker. "That's enough about that." Her gaze swept around the girls. "I think I have something."

"Ok, _sorry_, Miss Virgin." Jade said snidely, slinking past Eleanor who was snickering.

Lily's cheeks flamed indignantly. Being a virgin was nothing to be ashamed about.

"_Anyway_," Lily continued hotly, shooting the brunette slut a glare, "I was thinking that it would be a huge hit on his ego if we could attack his manliness. After all, that is what's most important to a guy, isn't it?" The girls gave Lily their full attention now, crowding around her with eager eyes.

"How do we do that?"

Lily smirked devilishly. "Humiliate him in front of the school, of course."

* * *

"Ok, lets go." Lily stood up, grabbing the arm of a reluctant Mary with her and walking over to the Ravenclaw table in quick strides. Mary stumbled along beside her.

It was already a week after they had began their plan of destruction, fondly named the 'James Potter Must Die' plan, and today was the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. But today wasn't just the most important game of the Quidditch season, with the rivalries going on between the two houses; it was also the day that the JPMD plan was taking place.

Lily stopped behind a head of silky silver hair that was swishing elegantly as the owner laughed at a joke. The redhead tapped the girl's shoulder and she turned.

"Oh. You." Eleanor said with a grimace.

"Yes." Lily said, looking around the Great Hall to see if anyone was watching. Marlene had already left early with a date, a boy from Hufflepuff named Marcus, so she didn't worry about her finding anything out.

"Its time." Lily said, looking none too happy to have to walk with the tall blonde and the tiny brunette. Eleanor stood, waving behind her at her Ravenclaw friends, one of which was Nathan Felling. Lily waved at him shyly and he waved back enthusiastically. Eleanor smiled sarcastically.

"Yea, he talks about you all the time." She rolled her eyes and strode away, Mary bounding after her in her wake. After stopping to pick up a reluctant Jade from her table with the Hufflepuffs, they made their way to the Quidditch pitch, ignoring the excited chatter about the game. Lily looked around at her fellow Gryffindors with sadness.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Sacrificing this-," she gestured to the happy faces of her fellow housemates "-for stupid 'revenge'?" Jade sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oh get over it. They'll forget about their loss in a week. Besides, millions of girls everywhere will be thanking, respecting, and idolizing you after this." She adjusted her jeans skirt and walked faster toward the pitch, making Lily and Mary run after the taller girls whose one stride equaled two of theirs.

Cheers, applause, chattering, and happy-go-lucky sounds of merrymaking came from the stands. As Lily looked up into the stands that were separated by house so that it looked like a blur of scarlet and gold, blue and bronze, silver and green, and yellow and black. She squinted her eyes to see if she could spot Marlene, or maybe Dorcas. A spidery hand upon her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"You put the potion in his water?" Eleanor confirmed in a low voice, looking around her as they made their way to the Hufflepuff stands where they had decided to sit.

"Yes." Lily said curtly, shaking Eleanor's bony fingers off her shoulder. "And get your hands off me please." Eleanor's lip curled but before she could say anything, a loud whistle sounded, announcing the start of the game.

Lily tuned herself out of the game watching green and silver blurs fly in as their names were announced and scarlet and gold blurs do the same. Putting her cheek in her palm, she examined the pitch with hawk-like eyes.

Black was on the stands next to Remus and Peter. They were cheering loudly for James. She watched as they mouthed his name, again and again and again and again…

Her eyed darted away from their repetitive chanting and searched for the scarlet and gold blur that was her victim.

"And Potter scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lily smiled crookedly as she saw James Potter fly around the pitch beating his fists against his chest arrogantly. What was he, a wild animal? Lily rolled her eyes. In a few minutes, he would be repaid for all those moments he had embarrassed her or any other girl. Lily smiled hugely, watching as he barked a few orders at his team before zooming off after a quaffle that was clutched in the opposing team's hands.

She looked to her left. Mary was watching the game with a thrilled expression upon her soft features, while Jade watched, a sour look on her face. The look on her face said that she hated anything to do with Quidditch. Lily looked to her right. Eleanor watched the game with casual and cool indifference, the smallest of smirks on her face, like she knew something that nobody else did. Which… she did.

The whistle blew again for the break and the four girls immediately leaned forward in their seats, expectant and awaiting the fruit of their labors.

They watched James Potter soar down and land on the ground with impeccable grace, watched him strut his way to the benches, pick up his water cup, and drown it all in 3 thirsty gulps. Lily watched his Adam's apple bob with each gulp and she grinned in anticipation. She could almost hear him sigh with satisfaction as set his cup down, once again mounting his broom and taking off. He soared around the pitch once waiting for his team.

He grimaced.

Lily, Jade, Mary, and Eleanor watched eagerly.

As soon as the game started up again, the quaffle was in his possession. He whirled past Slytherin players and bludgers that came flying his way. He zipped through a swarm of green robed players and almost made it to his goal, when suddenly, a beater's bat, flung wildly out of a beater's hand, pushed its way into his gut. He buckled forward in pain, his arms clutching at his stomach as the quaffle dropped out of his arms and was caught by a Slytherin. He made a slow descent to the ground and once the soles of his feet brushed against the grass, he collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain.

Lily almost snickered.

Evan Rosier, the beater whose bat had been lobbed at James' abdomen, was snickering mindlessly, ignoring Madame Hooch, who was yelling for him to come down and receive his punishment.

Alex Armand, a Gryffindor chaser, landed beside James. James looked up through eyes that were narrowed in pain and said something to the boy. Alex gaped at him and gestured with his hands wildly. Lily wondered what they were saying.

"I wonder what's going on." Jade said excitedly, almost reading Lily's thoughts.

James stood up shakily and yelled something at the boy that sounded something like 'My nipples hurt!' and looked around, watching as more of his teammates landed around him, listening to him scream. He looked up at the stands and for one, heart-stoppingly short second, Lily thought his deep hazel eyes connected with her emerald ones. But the moment was over when the estrogen potion Lily had made, a female sex hormone potion, awoke within him; the entire school, teachers, the headmaster, and every student that had ever looked up to him watched as he covered his face with his hands and dashed off the pitch, sobbing, amidst boos and loud angry cries. The Gryffindor team stood on the pitch awkwardly, not knowing what to do, looking at each other with confusion. The four remarkably different girls lounged back in their seats, grinning with exultation.

Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry to those who believed the last chapter was… unsatisfactory.

Let's see what you think of this one. Review, please!

Chapter 6

"Gosh, can you believe that?"

"First time- _first time_ we've lost a game with James as Captain."

"We'll be the laughing stock of the other houses all _week_."

As Lily listened to the grumbling complaints of her fellow Gryffindors, she couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, it was her fault. Her idea.

Walking beside Jade, Eleanor, and Mary, she bit her lip in thought. The other girls were extremely pleased with the outcome and were planning on having a celebratory dinner picnic on the Astronomy tower.

It wasn't as though Lily had no house spirit. She loved being a part of Gryffindor, which was, in her opinion, obviously the best house. (She might be a bit biased though.)

But when she thought of James Potter's disgustingly handsome, pompous face, she wanted to stamp on it repeatedly till it was unrecognizable and bruised beyond belief.

"Girls." Eleanor's sharp voice brought her to the present. "Gather some bread, chicken, juice, desserts… whatever you need to make you full, and we can go up to the tower to celebrate our victory." Jade and Mary cheered enthusiastically and ran towards their respective tables with wide grins. After shooting a sullen Lily an icy smirk, Eleanor retreated to her own table and began delicately stacking fruits and flasks of juice into her arms. Lily followed Mary to the Gryffindor table, which was filled with dull-faced Gryffindors, wearing their house colors and shooting the ecstatic Slytherins hard glares, occasionally. Lily piled some bread, chicken, and treacle tart into her little arms and sighed. She really did not want to join the girls to celebrate a victory she hadn't even chosen to be a part of. However, with a slight grumble, she shuffled to where the other girls stood, impatiently waiting for her. As soon as she approached them, Eleanor let out an irritable sigh as they all turned to the entrance of the Great Hall, their arms laden with food and treats, stumbling underneath the weight.

"_There_ you are, I was beginning to think you were wasting time chatting away with that useless blonde friend of yo-" Lily was about to protest and defend Marlene when she realized that Eleanor had stopped speaking abruptly and was looking straight ahead of her with wide eyes. Lily, befuddled, followed her gaze, and saw James Potter. He was clean, and she guessed he might have taken a shower in the Quidditch rooms. His eyes were downcast, rimmed with red, and Lily felt the slightest twinge of guilt.

She hadn't meant to make him _cry_, certainly.

He was wearing a light baby blue button down shirt and his hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his khaki pants.

But what really caught Lily's attention was the bold-looking girl that was slowly but surely latching herself onto his arm. James looked to his side, startled, blinking owlishly.

The brunette's smile widened and she stroked a finger down his chest feeling his muscles ripple.

"What you did tonight," she said in a breathy voice. "That was… incredible. I mean, who has ever heard of a guy having such strong, passionate feelings?" Lily's jaw dropped and she could feel her comrades' jaws dropping as well.

James looked confused and pleased at the same time as the girl whispered in his ear and sneakily stuck a note into his back pocket.

Lily almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Only James Potter could recover from such an ego hit in less than an hour that it had happened. They all watched the tall brunette flounce away at a slow pace, taking care to add an extra sway to her hips and look back at the now smirking Potter.

Lily stopped watching when she heard the clatter as piles of apples, bread, and juice tumbled to the floor. She turned to her left to see Eleanor, arms empty, fists clenched, and jaw twitching. Jade looked down at the mess of food and then back up, connecting eyes with Lily and cocking an eyebrow. The redhead girl shrugged.

Eleanor shook with anger. Her face was hard, her eyes narrowed. Mary backed away slightly.

"Girls." She whispered hoarsely. She cleared her throat and tried again. She didn't look away from James who was now being approached by multiple girls, all of them winking and sending him sly grins.

"Time for a new plan." She whispered, almost threateningly.

* * *

"No, no, that just won't do it." Eleanor spat out. Lily groaned and stuffed her face into her hands.

They'd been at it for two whole hours, sitting somewhere on the fourth floor, in a random deserted hallway. Not a drop of water or food. Just plotting. Plotting the second downfall of James Potter. So far, they had gotten nowhere, what with Eleanor being so picky. She had just rejected Lily's hundredth idea and the girl was getting extremely exasperated.

"Well what do you want then?" Lily retorted irritably. "It seems as though you have something in mind and you're waiting for us to come up with the same idea on our own." She crossed her arms and sunk back into the stone wall, a deep frown marring her pretty features. When she looked up through the fringe of her hair, she saw Eleanor looking excited, as if she had just hit the nail on the doorknob. There was a crazed expression upon her face as she pointed a long finger at Lily's slouching figure.

"I do, Evans. And you know what? It's the best idea yet." She confided, sinking onto her knees beside Jade who was dozing off, some saliva escaping from her clenched lips. She snorted loudly and awakened when Eleanor jabbed her in the ribs.

"Wake up, you idiot." Lily watched, disgusted, as Jade wiped the drool off her chin with her sleeve and smacked her lips together, eyes heavily hooded with sleep.

"Wha… What do you want?" She said with a yawn.

"I have the perfect plan yet, and you'd better be awake to hear it." Ignoring Jade's mumbling's about beauty sleep, she settled herself into a cross-legged position and looked around excited.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this before! It's brilliant!" she gloated.

"Yea, yea, just get on with it." Lily mumbled, fed up. Eleanor pretended as though the girl was a part of the stone wall.

"So. What does James Potter do? He breaks girl's hearts. So, what do we have to do to get ultimate revenge? _We break his heart_." Immediately, as if someone had set an alarm off in the dim hallway, the other three girls shot up, their full attention captured.

"That… that _is_ brilliant." Lily admitted as Eleanor looked upon her smugly. "How would we carry this out?"

"Well," Eleanor began, looking thrilled at the positive reaction from her peers. "We would, of course, have him fall in love, and then have that person shatter his heart into a million, billion, tiny little pieces. It's a flawless plan, yea?" The girls nodded in agreement.

It seemed like a tough job. Lily felt bad for the girl who was going to be doing the breaking. After all, James Potter just didn't fall in love. He was almost incapable of it.

"So, who's the girl? I mean, we've all been with him so…" Mary said, her lips forming an 'o' as she drew out the word. Her eyes widened and her features froze. "Oh."

Eleanor grinned. "Yea. Not everyone here." All three girls looked at Lily with cattish grins. It slowly dawned on her why they were looking at her so expectantly. She swallowed some bile in her throat and spat out the only word she could even think of at the moment.

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

_Remember; greet him. You need to be friendly, at least a little bit._

"Hey Potter." Lily smiled more of a grimace as she passed him on the way to breakfast three days after the Quidditch game. As she passed him, she felt him freeze up. Just for her own amusement, she looked over her shoulder and a smile crept onto her face at the look of utter shock that was plastered upon James' face. Turning around, she smiled to herself, catching up with Marlene and taking a seat beside the girl, being careful not to look in Potter's direction for the rest of the meal.

_Brush up on him a few times. Guys like that. Don't ask me why. _

Lily passed by Potter in Potion's class and her finger ghosted over his bicep as she passed. She felt him stiffen and she could feel his piercing gaze upon her figure as she collected items for the day's potion.

_Try to strike up a conversation without seeming like you've wanted to talk to him for ages or something. Act nonchalant, indifferent, _casual_._

"Potter, we need to schedule our first head meeting. When are you free?" Lily asked, completely business-like, her bright eyes glaring into his. They were both walking towards the common room for their free period. Lily had to crane her neck to look at him as she spoke.

"Oh-uh, well…" Potter stammered, some pink dusting over his cheekbones. Lily fought the urge to bit her lip. He was so bloody cute sometimes. She pushed down that thought and cleared her throat. Instead of looking at his absurdly attractive features, she concentrated on the three silver hoops that hung on his earlobe that she had just noticed. It gave him a badass vibe that suited him extremely well.

"Honestly, I was thinking we could have it around 7 tomorrow. I'm pretty sure the prefects will be free. What do you think?" James nodded, adjusting his bag upon his shoulder as they walked.

"That's fine with me as well. You seem pretty eager, Evans. Excited to spend time with me?" All thoughts of James Potter's cuteness vanished from Lily's mind as she fought urge to spare him a disgusted look. Instead, she smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, Potter, that's exactly why. I've also been harboring feelings for you since our first year... Unfortunately for you, these feelings are one of intense dislike." James laughed uproariously, his head thrown back magnificently, his perfect straight, white teeth gleaming. Lily's lips twitched, fighting back a smile.

James looked down at the girl and grinned, a dimple appearing in his cheek as he did so.

God, could this boy be more attractive?

"Lily Evans, you really are something. How about you give me a chance to change those feelings of yours, Evans? Hogsmeade, next weekend?"

Perfect, Lily thought victoriously, as they stopped in front of the portrait hole. James shot the password at a disgruntled Fat Lady, never looking away from the petite redhead in front of him.

"Sorry Potter. I'm afraid I'll have to pass. You see, I'm allergic to arrogant jerks." She rolled her eyes at him playfully and climbed into the portrait hole, a wide smile lighting up her features as she saw the rejection darkening his face.

_Don't be catty, slutty, overly flirty and stupid. To summarize that up, don't be anything like Jade. Just play hard to get but not _too_ hard to get. _

_Got all that, Evans?_

Got it.

* * *

The rest of the week, James Potter courted Lily, for lack of better word. Various treats and romantic objects would show up at her spot at lunch or lying on her bed in the evenings when she came in after an exhausting day. Admittedly, the sight of these little trinkets did cheer her up, and she did keep some of them. The roses were preserved in a crystal vase on her nightstand and the bars of chocolate and Honeydukes' snacks were slipped into her drawer for future usage. The notes, though, were burned ceremoniously each night. Each one held a similar message.

Go out with me, Evans?

Hogsmeade weekend, you and me?

There was Lily's particular favorite- it came along with a few bars of chocolate.

Sweets for the sweetest of them all.

She didn't tell Mary, but she kept that one.

Potter never did anything extravagant, as was opposed to his style (he was an attention whore, after all) and Lily was surprised and pleased by this gesture. Either he was being thoughtful and respecting her wishes, or he just didn't want people to know he was asking her out. But that seemed impossible- after all; James paraded around the school with his girls. They were his arm candies; he never let them go unseen.

So, she was extremely surprised when the little 3rd year turned up at the entrance to her Arithmancy class holding a large pot of lilies and declaring that they were a gift to the 'Ms. Lily Evans' from "Mister James Potter' himself. Looking extremely proud of himself, he laid the pot upon the Head girl's desk and marched out of the room, head held high. Lily touched a flower and watched as its petals curled outward, blooming before her very eyes. She barely had time to admire the magnificent use of magic when another delivery came. And another. And another. Until the room was overflowing with the smell of freesia, lavender, rose, violet, and, mostly lilies. Half the class was in utter shock and the other half was nodding knowingly, as if they had been waiting for this to happen for a few years. Some girls crooned over the romantic gesture, others sent Lily withering glares of jealousy. She ignored them, preferring to gape around at the millions of flowers that were surrounding her.

She picked the closest one up and smelled it.

_Mmmmmmmm._

So sweet…

Her eyes closed instinctively, as she let the wonderful scent wash over her, before she snapped them open again. She had to concentrate. How was she going to blow him off this time? The bell rang dutifully, signaling the end of class and she looked about, bewildered. How in the world was she to get all these to her room?

As if reading her thoughts, Professor Vector approached her, smiling.

"I'll have them sent to your dorm, my dear, you don't have to worry." Lily smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Professor, that would be most kind." She said, gratefully. She packed her bag in a hurry and swung the strap over her shoulder, waiting for Dorcas, her friend and tablemate, to finish her methodical routine of loading up her book bag.

"Hurry up, Dorcas, why do you have to take so fucking long?" she groaned as she walked backwards to the door. Dorcas sighed, her soft brown eyes squinted in annoyance, and looked up to give a retort when her eyes widened comically and her mouth popped open.

"Lily watch out-" Lily turned around just in time to find herself running into a solid wall of hard, muscled chest. She froze. Her nose was about five centimeters away from a silken red and gold striped tie.

"Gah," she gasped, stumbling backwards in a fluent motion, her hand groping behind her for a flat surface. She bumped into a desk and looked upwards, into the face of James Bloody Potter.

"Lily Evans curses." He said mockingly, a smirk on his flawless face. "Who would've guessed?" she frowned, fumbling for a retort.

"Sod off." She muttered finally, pushing past him, not really caring about Dorcas anymore since she was too busy throwing suggestive winks Lily's way.

"See ya, Meadowes." James told Dorcas quickly. He ran to catch up with the redhead and she inwardly cursed his long lean legs.

"So Evans." He said casually, matching his long strides with her much smaller ones. "You got the flowers, did you?" Lily rolled her eyes. Had he not just been in the very room where tulips and gardenias were exploding from every corner?

"Yes, they were gorgeous." She admitted truthfully, not looking up into his face, which was probably twisted into that annoying smirk once more. Oh, how she disliked him.

"Just like me, Evans." James said, running a hand through his thick locks and sending her a devilish wink. She resisted the urge to punch his strong jaw.

"Go out with me now?" he asked, stopping her as they reached the Great Hall. She smiled at him sweetly and leaned forward.

"Potter… In your dreams."

She left, snickering under her breath, at his expression of utmost frustration.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed it! Atleast a bit Review, peeps!

My next update will be soon, I promise. It starts to get juicy from here out!

-Shay


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the offer xoelizabethxo! Actually, I felt like the story was dragging a bit and I wanted to get a move on with things. Imagine my own story was boring me! But I can promise that from here on out, it'll be much slower :)

Thank you, everyone for your reviews! Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 7

"Hey Marlene." Lily slid into the seat beside her blonde friend with a relieved sigh. She had just come back from the owlery and her feet were aching from climbing the winding stairs. Marlene looked up with tired eyes.

"Talking to me now, are you?" she questioned playfully, nudging the redhead in the ribs. Lily chuckled.

"Sorry dear. Been busy. How was your date with whatshisface?"

"_Marcus_, Lily." Marlene said reprovingly, buttering her toast with a subtle roll of her sky blue eyes. "And we decided to go on another date. We didn't get to talk much last time." Lily raised her brows and smirked. Marlene caught hold of her expression.

"Not like that, Lily, you pervert." She said flushing. "The game! We couldn't talk because of the game!" she sighed impatiently when Lily continued to grin. "Oh whatever."

"So, do you like him?" Lily asked, smiling.

"I guess so. Maybe. Kind of. I don't know!" she finished throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated frown, as if this was a topic that was frequently in her head. "He's nice but… he's no… James Potter, you know?" Lily stiffened at the name.

"Darling, you should be _happy _he's not James Potter. Do you want him gallivanting all over the place with a bunch of good-for-nothing sluts?"

Marlene grinned and took a bite of her toast, chewing and then swallowing. "Should've known you'd disapprove. You've always been a bit biased when it came to Potter."

Lily looked up at the ceiling, peeved. Ok, so maybe it was true.

Grabbing the ladle for the porridge, she spooned some thick mushy goodness into her bowl, the slightest smell of cinnamon and nutmeg reaching her nose. Taking a large bite, she swallowed the mouthful and looked around the Great Hall. It was a little less populated today, some people lingering here and there, reading the newspaper or doing some last minute studying. She was nudged out of her people watching by a wide-eyed Marlene.

"Hey look. Potter keeps sending what he thinks are secretive glances in your direction." She ripped some crust off of her piece of buttered toast and popped it into her mouth. "Lily, what haven't you been telling me?" she said, the slightest bit of jealousy leaking into her voice.

"Nothing!" Lily said hastily, taking a look for herself. True to Marlene's word, the boy was gazing at her from down the table as if they were the only two people in the room. What the hell? How had she not noticed that he got this obsessive over his conquests?

_Maybe because I'm not like his other conquests_, she thought to herself.

"I don't know why he's staring, but he better stop. I can feel my porridge rising up in my throat." Marlene gave her a suspicious glance with narrowed eyes.

"Does he like you or something?"

Lily mimicked throwing up into her porridge bowl. Marlene turned away with a satisfied expression.

Lily straightened immediately, as her mind mimicked wiping sweat off her brow. What would Lena say, she wondered, if Lily came in to breakfast one morning with James Potter on her arm? She felt bad, she truly did, but Lena deserved better and she'd make sure that the girl saw that.

* * *

Remus Lupin was reading his Charms book. Ok, no he wasn't.

Remus' eyes stayed on one word- _levitate_. His arms were parallel to his book, which was resting on the surface of the library table and staring up at him words, words and more words. Finally, giving into temptation, Remus' brown eyes darted upwards. They searched the room until they rested on a dirty blonde-haired boy sitting a few tables away, reading his own book.

He gulped.

Standing in one fluent, graceful motion (Remus was known for being extremely graceful) he stuffed his textbook under his right arm and walked towards the boy. He examined him as he walked. He was of less than average height, Remus could tell, certainly not as tall as himself, at his height of 5'10. He was decently attractive, maybe equal to Remus in the looks department. Not the best looking bloke, but certainly not the worst.

What was that word girls often used? Oh yea. _Cute_.

Remus stopped in front of the boy, his heart pounding with nerves. His fingers tapped a rhythm upon the spine of his book as he shifted it from one hand to the other.

"Marcus F-Finsby?" Remus stuttered. The boy looked up, his round face startled, his sea green eyes curious.

"Lupin?" he asked. Pausing, his eyes darted over the standing boy's form. "Can I help you?"

His tone was respectable and polite.

"Um. Y-yes. Well, Actually, I was just wondering how you were. I saw you at the Quidditch game." Remus cursed himself for not thinking up a conversation starter before speaking with the Hufflepuff.

"Oh yes!" Marcus said immediately, his eyes lighting up at the subject of Quidditch. Quite disappointing, isn't it? Potter's first loss. I know you're friends with the bloke." Remus shrugged, even though he meant to say 'Oh yea, James is the best friend anyone could ever ask for.' "May I take this seat?" he said is instead, gesturing to the seat across from Marcus. The boy nodded cheerfully and Remus slid into the seat, relieved.

'So… uhh… I saw you there with Marlene McKinnon, is that right?" Marcus' eyes lit up once more.

"Oh yea. She's a great girl. We're fixing to go out again after the Quidditch game tomorrow!" Marcus confessed with excitement coloring his tone. Remus smiled weakly, which came out as more of a grimace.

"That's… great…" Marcus nodded, staring off into the distance. He didn't pay Remus much attention and the sandy-haired boy sighed, running a hand through his brunette locks.

Marcus was everything a nice, sweet guy could be. He was kind and decently intelligent, having scored rather high marks on his OWLS, he was chivalrous, patient, polite… overall, a good man.

And a good man like Marcus deserved a sweet girl like Marlene.

Remus stared at the boy in front of him, who had begun to do his homework again. Remus ran a hand through his thinning sandy brown hair.

He couldn't help it. You can't help when you like someone.

It was disappointing, however, when you realize that said someone doesn't even know you exist.

Just like that, Remus couldn't help but fall for Marlene McKinnon, who was, in his opinion, the prettiest and sweetest girl ever. Maybe, besides Lily Evans, who was, incidentally, her best friend.

"Nice talking to you, Marcus." Remus said softly, standing up and walking away with a heavy heart. She deserved someone like Marcus, he told himself.

Anyway, why in the world would she ever want to be with a _werewolf?_

_

* * *

_

"Sirius, _what are you doing_?" Emma giggled into her boyfriend's shoulder. She shrieked when he pinched her behind and grinned wolfishly. They had been walking through the halls, kissing and groping, when, suddenly, he had pushed the girl into an empty classroom, bolted the door shut, and backed her into a corner, his eyes alight with humor.

"It's always been a dream of mine," he confessed as he slowly peeled off her Hogwarts robe and ran his arms down her slender arms, "to have some fun in a classroom."

"And have Professor Flitwick walk in on us screwing each other?" Emma asked skeptically, raising her dark brow a smile twitching at the corner of her strawberry lips. Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I have to admit, that would be pretty hot." Emma joined in his laughing as he shook his own robe off his broad shoulders and set on unbuttoning Emma's white uniform blouse.

"You see." He unbuttoned one with a swift, lithe movement of his fingers. "It started that day in the Great Hall." Another. "With Evans?" Another. "Do you remember?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked, distracted by his nimble fingers, caressing her skin as they released her body from the confines of her clothing. "What about her?"

"Well," Sirius said grinning. He unbuttoned another. "She said something about Dumbledore's office and kinky adventures on his desk and-"

"Are you sure were talking about the same Evans here?" Emma asked dubiously.

"Yes." Sirius said impatiently. "Now listen. So she was talking about all that with James and-"

"Now I really know you're lying." Emma scoffed, crossing her arms as her last button was unbuttoned and her torso was exposed for the lustful Sirius to see.

"Anyway," Sirius said, staring at his girlfriend's breasts as if they were billions of jewels and gems and riches from all over the world. "She gave me this great idea. And since then… well, I've been wanting to try this." He admitted sheepishly. Emma burst into sweet laughter.

"Oh, Siri." She said, uncrossing her arms and wrapping them around his torso, squeezing gently. "That was the funniest lie I've ever heard. You're such a loon." She chided playfully. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever will get you to stop talking and start fucking." Emma frowned.

"Don't use that crass term, Sirius. We haven't ever fucked. Its called making love." Sirius smiled and pressed a kiss to her chocolate and ebony locks.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered. She smiled into his chest.

"Yea, I know. I wouldn't let your pecker anywhere near me if that weren't the case." Sirius barked out a laugh and carefully slid the fabric of her shirt off her slim shoulders, stepping out of her embrace at the same time.

"Good. I like it when my pecker is near you. Better yet, _in_ you." Emma slapped the grinning Sirius' shoulder.

"You make me sound like such a slut."

"Oh, but you are." Emma's electric eyes shot up to meet his. "But you're _my_ slut."

Emma's face relaxed into a smile. "No one else's I'd rather be."

Sirius stepped towards her, closing the distance between them and bringing his lips down to hers. "Good." He said huskily, pulling her closer to him to finish what they had started.

* * *

"Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP!"

Each scream was accompanied by a hard whack by a pillow.

"Lily Marie Evans, wake up right this second or, so help me, I'll-"

"SHUT UPPPPP!" Lily roared. She threw a pillow in the general direction of Marlene's voice. She grinned with sick satisfaction, eyes still closed, as she heard the pillow make a muffled thud against Lena's body.

"Geez, I forgot you could aim like that," came Marlene's awe-struck voice. Lily opened her eyes a crack and immediately flinched at the brightness.

"Aw, hell." She squinted and threw the covers off her body, stumbling out of bed and joining Marlene on hers. The blonde was bathed and ready to go, a wide smile on her face. Lily sat in the center of the bed, and in a quick motion, snaked her arm around the girl's torso and pulled her back onto the bed with her.

"HEY! Lily!" came Lena's muffled voice from where her face was stuffed with copious amounts of pillow. "Get up, you loser."

"No." Lily retorted stubbornly, lifting her leg and wrapping it around the girl's waist, securing her to the bed. She smiled when she felt her friend struggle beneath her.

"Arghh... I absolutely despise when you do this."

Lily said nothing, preferring to sink into her peaceful slumber once more.

"Lily, get up, its already nine o'clock."

Still no answer.

"Lily, the Quidditch game is today."

A pause… Lily opened one eye slowly, revealing penetrating jade. "Really?"

"Yea," Marlene's I'm-having-difficulty-speaking-because-my-lunatic-best-friend-trapped-me-and-my-mouth-is-stuffed-with-goosefeather-pillow voice spoke.

Lily reluctantly, released her and sat up on the bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning like a baby lion.

"You'd better go freshen up." Marlene told her best friend fondly, pulling a few locks of stray red hair away from Lily's mouth.

"Ok." Lily agreed, standing and waddling over to her chest to start her Saturday.

* * *

"No. Way." Marlene gasped out through peals of uncontrollable laughter. The two of them were seated on the stands high above the ground at the second Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Crowds swarmed around them, trying to find a decent seat to see the game and looking enviously at the two girls who had been smart enough to find front row seats earlier than anyone else.

"No way." Marlene repeated, looking out over the scarlet and gold railing, at the pitch below them. She watched Victor Clevers share a passionate kiss with his new girlfriend, Maria Sobiesky. "I always thought he was, you know, into guys!"

"Gay, Marlene?" Lily asked amused and giggling with her friend. It had been long since they'd had moments like this. She had been so caught up in her life and the JPMD plan, she had forgotten that she had a friend that needed her and was always there to lighten her life up.

"Don't say that, Lily. The term just always reminds me of… happy." Lily snorted with mirth.

"You know who I thought was gay for the longest time?" Marlene started, laughter bubbling in her voice. "_Remus Lupin_!" The girls burst into synchronized laughter, causing some girls who were fans of Remus' cute looks to scowl heavily.

"He's too nice." Lily agreed. She had spent a lot of time with him when they had been prefects for Gryffindor together and there was no denying the fact that Remus was certainly too sweet to be true.

"Exactly." Marlene agreed, looking out onto the pitch. People had settled into their seats and it seemed as though the game was about to begin.

Sure enough- "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"- Lily and Marlene exchanged excited glances. "WELCOME TO HOGWARTS' SECOND QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON! TODAY'S GAME, HUFFLEPUFF VS. GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowds cheered, stamping their feet and beating their noise making trinkets together. Lily laughed with exhilaration, her hair whipping about her face, as she distractedly pushed it back. She listened happily as the referee announced the players on the Hufflepuff team, which included Marlene's new boyfriend, Marcus Finsby, a beater on the team. Lily clapped and whooped loudly as the Gryffindor team was announced.

"… aaaaaaaaand Potter!" The crowd burst into screams of joy as the King of Hogwarts himself flew out onto the pitch beaming widely at everyone on the stands. The wind blew through his ebony locks as he flew around the pitch with effortless grace. Lily watched his every movement. He was a natural, she could tell, watching as his broom moved with him, obeying his every order and flowing with his movements. She placed her chin in her palm and watched the progress of his flight with captured interest. He was utterly bewitching on a broom. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was. It was almost mesmerizing to watch, really. Lily and Marlene both stood up so that they could see the game better.

As the game began, Lily, try, as she may, couldn't take her eyes off of James' lithe form. He scored numerous times for his team, and the score was 210 to 70.

Lily heard Marlene say that if the Hufflepuffs caught the snitch, Gryffindor would lose for sure.

Lily's eyes were trained on James', watching him fly around the pitch, screaming orders and waving his arms. Suddenly, he stopped his waving and paused in midair. It took Lily a second to realize that he had spotted her and was smirking crookedly in her direction, probably thinking cocky thoughts about how she had been watching him. She looked away, blushing furiously.

Lily's hands clutched the railing in front of her, her knuckles turning white. There was a sound, like buzzing bees, coming from behind her, a sort of swarm of whispering noises. Lily tried to block them out as she followed the trail of a Gryffindor beater. But as they got louder, she found it hard to ignore. Resisting the urge to turn around and tell her fellow house mates to shut up, Lily continued to watch the game,

Until, there was silence. Complete and utter silence.

And then- "Holy shit!"

Marlene's exclamation, woke Lily out of her dazed state of pondering and she gasped at the sight before her.

"Hello, Evans."

What. The. Fuck?

James Potter was floating merely two feet away from her, a quaffle in his arms, his characteristic charming grin in place, looking even more delicious than usual with a head full of sex hair and his muscles rippling beneath his wonderfully body-hugging Quidditch uniform.

Lily stumbled back in shock, but she couldn't get very far, as the back of her knee collided with the bench behind her. Shit. She was trapped.

"P-potter!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?" James' grin widened.

"So I take it Lily, that you don't want to go out with me." James practically shouted in his naturally booming voice. Lily flinched, not just at the tone, but the words. This wasn't the time to talk about these things! She wanted Gryffindor to win as much as any of her other fellow housemates! Alright, if loudness was what he wished…

"I'd rather pour toxic acid in my eyes." Lily agreed, shouting. It was James' turn to flinch. Lily watched, rather pleased, as his left eye twitched.

"Well." He continued, after recovering, with a breathtaking grin. "Lily, I want to take you out. And I always get what I want." He smiled furtively. "Lily, say yes to go out with me and I'll score the goal." Lily's eyes widened.

Blackmail? _Oh no, not again._

There was a commotion from behind. Girls groaned with jealousy and some girls urged her to accept.

"Say yes to him, Evans-"

"Hurry up and say yes-"

"Clock's ticking, haven't got all day-"

"We need to win, where's your house spirit?"

"I can't believe she hasn't said yes yet! Its freaking James Potter!"

"_I'll_ go out with you, Jamiepoo!"

Lily ignored the chatter behind her and looked to Marlene who was looking between the floating boy and Lily with confusion plastered onto her features. She connected eyes with Lily and gave her a look that said they'd be talking about this later.

Lily looked behind James to see a Hufflepuff, recovered from the shock of the opposite team captain doing something so ridiculous, charging towards James, a beater bat clutched in his hand as he swung it wildly above his head. Her eyes widened.

"James look out-"

In a motion so swift, it was almost invisible, James' leg stretched out behind him as soon as the Hufflepuff was in touching distance and kicked the boy in the shin, a sharp sound of something cracking, resounding their ears. The crowd flinched and watched the poor boy make his descent to the ground in a half-hearted spiral. Lily's eyes locked with James' again and he continued pleasantly smiling at her.

"So, what will it be?"

Suddenly-

"JAMES POTTER, GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN SEEMS TO BE ASKING OUT THE LOVELY MISS LILY EVANS. WHAT WILL BE HER ANSWER?" the referee shouted joyfully from his post by the teachers, who looked utterly lost, craning their heads to see what was happening.

"SAY YES, MISS EVANS, SO THE GAME CAN CONTINUE!"

James grinned, his eyes twinkling, the quaffle still clutched in his arms.

"Say yes, Lily!"

"Say yes and hurry it up!"

Marlene nudged the panicking redhead's ribs.

"You'd better say yes." She said, albeit a bit gloomily. Lily turned back and looked into Potter's warm hazel eyes. I guess the plan could take action now.

"MISS EVANS, WHAT WILL YOUR CHOICE BE?" Lily wished the referee would just shut the fuck up.

"Evans?" James asked, his dark brow raised.

"Lily?"

"Evans, hurry it up there!"

Words turned muddled as people spoke over each other. The referee, the crowd behind her, the rest of the crowd, the noise from the game… Lily could feel a migraine coming on. She caught bits of sentences.

"Evans-"-"Lily-"-"Say yes-"-"Come on-"

Overwhelmed completely, Lily finally burst.

"FINE! Whatever. Just- go score some points, please." Lily practically yelled in frustration, rubbing at her temples.

James Potter grinned victoriously, conjuring a rose out of thin air and handing it to the flustered Lily, amid "Awwwws" and jealous noises. He flew back onto the pitch where he was followed by loud and glorious cheers and catcalling. Lily looked down at her rose, feeling horribly exhausted all of a sudden. She touched a petal and watched as it bloomed outward, curling around her finger. She felt some people thump her on the back and congratulate her but she could care less.

The 'James Potter Must Die' plan was finally being put into action.

* * *

REVIEW! :)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: A warm thank you to everyone who took the time to review for the last chapter!

Yello: Yes, I did say that. Most people were pretty disgusted by the idea, I suppose haha. But it will be incorporated into the story- nothing too serious, just their past.

A La DarkAngel: Yea, he pretty much does. And so the game begins ;)

So PLEASE keep the Reviews coming… and I'll keep the updates coming!

Cheers, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Har bloody har." Lily spit out at her laughing friend as the two of them climbed up the polished steps of the entrance hall. There was a measurable distance between the two girls and the people surrounding them. They seemed to be giving Lily some space, respecting her personal bubble while staring at her and attempting to eavesdrop on her conversation. Bloody brilliant.

"I thought you liked him, anyway?" Lily asked, her voice dropping a few levels quieter. Marlene grinned at her friend.

"Ah. Well. The two of you are much more suited anyway. Tall brooding Potter and little Evans the spitfire." She burst out laughing again and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm really so-"

"Besides." Marlene interrupted smiling sadly. "I liked the way his arse looked in his Quidditch uniform rather than his actually personality."

That was probably true, Lily agreed mentally. Marlene had always fawned over Potter's broad shoulders or killer ultrawhite smile rather than his "selfless nature" and "honest regard for the people around him".

"Well." Lily sighed as they stomped their way to Gryffindor tower. "I'll go on this little date with him and let's see where that takes us."

"Knowing you, probably nowhere." Marlene said with a snort. "You'll probably insult his so called arrogant nature and when he forgets to pull out your chair for you or something you'll make a snide comment like 'Chivalry really is dead'." Lily guffawed with mirth.

"That really does sound like me, doesn't it?" Lily said in between laughs. Marlene rolled her eyes as they reached the fat lady.

"Fwooper feathers." She said. The door swung open and the girls were met with a blast of noise.

"Oh… shite." Lily swore, grabbing her friend's arm and steering her towards the girl's dormitories. "I forgot about the fucking after-party. Damn. We have to escape before we see-"

"EVANSSSSS!"

The cry was so heart-stoppingly loud that most of the room quieted down to see the show, grinning in anticipation. Lily closed her eyes for a moment, willing it to be a dream. She opened them again. Nope. Potter was still there, clutching onto his bottle of butterbeer, looking slightly tipsy and not so subtly checking her out under the dim lights of the common room. She groaned. Why did he look so god damn happy to see her?

"Evans!" He called out again walking towards her. "C'mere, Evans. Join the fun!"

"Um. No." Lily said in disgust. Many on-lookers chuckled. So Lily Evans, ball of rage, was still in there.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a party popper." He paused looking thoughtful. "Pooper. I mean pooper." Lily blew her fringe off her face and heard a small whimper behind her. She turned around and realized that she'd been clutching Marlene's arm in a death grip and that the whimper had come from the blonde.

"Oops, sorry Marlene!" she said releasing the girl quickly. The girl rubbed her arm and looked upon the scene with the slightest bit of jealousy. Apparently, she had been lying. She did care.

"Mckinnon!" Potter roared suddenly. Marlene jumped.

"Why don't you come over here and chat with… Remus!" Almost out of thin air, he pulled out a blushing Remus by the scruff of his collar. Lily was reminded of Slughorn at parties.

"Erm... Well… I'd love to but…" Marlene shot a helpless glance at Lily who shrugged. Honestly, Remus was much better company than any of the other Marauders.

"We're going upstairs, Potter." Lily said sharply, marching towards the girls' dormitory staircase. She stopped when he called out again.

"Evans, don't you think we should plan our… date?" he winked at her and she fought the urge to send a Furnunculus curse at his face, or better yet, his balls.

"Don't _you_ think we should do that in private?" she hissed back at him. James' face became gleeful.

"Ya hear that, mates?" he said turning around as if inviting everyone to share the joke. "She wants to do it in _private_." People snickered and Lily felt color rush into her cheeks. Rolling her eyes, she continued her march up the stairs and she could hear the sounds of the party resuming below her.

She couldn't _wait_ until this was over. The question was… when _would_ it be?

* * *

Lily emerged from her dorm room the next morning, fresh and showered, her uniform crisp and her thick crimson locks pulled into a ponytail. She skipped down the dormitory steps and froze on the 3rd to last step as she saw James Potter standing there watching her with an amused expression.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked none-too-kindly, her good mood gone. Potter was watching her like she was an amusing doll in a toy store.

"What? I can't escort my _date_ to breakfast this morning?" he said putting emphasis on the word date and blinking his wide eyes up at her innocently.

"Nope." Lily popped the 'p' and walking past him with her head held high. He caught up to her easily and grinned.

"Someone get off the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Lily looked up at him surprised.

"I thought you would've realized by now that this is my usual reaction to seeing your face." James snickered.

"Not like other girls, are you?"

"And you're not like other boys, Potter." James puffed out his chest proudly.

"Caught on, have you?" Lily smiled derisively at him.

"Oh no, I've always known." James' smile faded off his handsome face.

"So… you've always liked me?" James said brightening up considerably.

"No, Potter. I've always disliked you." She snorted and shook her head as she attempted to shake him off. God damn persistent man.

James seemed to still be attempting to figure out the meaning of her words as they reached the Great Hall. As the grand room came into view, James smirked and grabbed hold of one of Lily's tiny hands in his large one. She looked up at him sharply. He continued to stare ahead.

"Potter."

"Evans."

"You're holding my hand."

"Yes, I believe I am."

…

"Are you going to let go anytime this century?"

"Maybe once we reach the Gryffindor table. Actually no, we can switch hands and hold them under the table instead."

…

"Potter…" Lily said in a dangerous voice. "Let go of my bloody hand before I castrate you!" James rolled his eyes.

"Lily stop being so dramatic. Its really not a big deal." In one swift movement, Lily had untangled her hand from his gentle but strong grip and yanked it out.

"Yea? So you'll live." She said coldly, chuckling evilly under her breath as she entered the hall. James shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, striding after the girl casually, making sure to not keep much distance between the two of them.

After all, people had to know she was _his_.

As they reached the table, James watched her greet her friend McKinnon and say hello to the people around her, a bright smile on her face. James hadn't seen her smile often, but when she did, he knew it was a sight to see.

The girl was beautiful in a sort of obvious 'ooh, lets all stop and stare' sort of way. She had dark red hair, bright green eyes that you could spot in a crowd, and stunning delicate features.

When she smiled, however, her pearly whites would glint and her rosy cheeks would lift beautifully. Her eyes would glimmer and her tiny nose would scrunch the tiniest bit.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" James snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the girl. She wasn't smiling anymore, and she looked pretty annoyed. But still pretty, James thought. She tapped her foot against the floor and arched a red brow at him.

"Well," James said, seating himself beside Marlene, whose cheeks turned a light pink, but leaving a gap, "I thought I'd sit with you today. I hope that's not a problem." He sent her a charming smile. Lily frowned.

"I-"

"Great, now sit down." He pulled her into the seat beside his, marveling at her smallness. "Merlin, why are you so fucking tiny?"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and put some bacon and toast onto her plate. "Don't you dare make fun of my height."

"Wasn't planning on it." James said, holding up his hands in surrender. He turned to his food as well. "I just think it's… cute."

If he had turned back to look at her, he would have seen Lily blushing furiously, her cheeks stuffed with toast, the smallest of smiles on her lips. The smile vanished when she realized what she was smiling about and she mentally cursed herself.

Stupid Potter.

* * *

"Oy! What the hell!" Sirius and Remus looked up from their pancakes and book respectively to peer curiously at Peter whose mouth was open, his shiny blue eyes staring down the table to where James and Lily were sitting together. "What's he doing over there?"

Sirius grinned. "Chatting up Evans. Nice." Peter's eyes shot towards him and narrowed.

"Mate… he's sitting with a girl."

"…And?" Remus questioned.

"_And_, he _never_ sits with girls! He always sits with us! What's he playing at?"

"Peter, Lily is a special case. He's trying to get into her knickers!" Sirius said cheerfully. Peter rolled his eyes.

"He tries and succeeds in getting into everyone's knickers. While sitting with us."

Sirius snorted into his pancakes and gave Peter an amused look. "Mate, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with him. Anyway," he continued, ignoring Peter's withering glare. "Don't you worry. He'll be back before you know it just the same, except less horny or whatever."

"And if he doesn't?" Peter asked softly, his boy like features alight with worry.

"He lives with us, Peter, it's not a big deal if he's away from us for lunch." Remus comforted. Peter nodded slowly.

Sirius was watching the redhead and his best mate. Sure, she was beautiful, more beautiful than most girls. And she was different. But I mean, come on!

"Come on, Peter," Sirius reassured, voicing his thoughts. "Which girl could hold Prongs' attention for that long anyway? Don't be such a wuss!"

* * *

Lily managed to shake Potter off long enough to make a trip to the bathroom.

THE bathroom.

She walked in and the other three girls occupying the room looked up to grin at her, synchronized.

"Congratulations, Evans."

"Yea, whatever. What am I supposed to do now?" she asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Jade looked at her, bewildered.

"You know what to do."

"Well, I obviously don't, dimwit, otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Lily said angrily. She hadn't gotten over the fact that they had blackmailed her into this gruesome task that she wanted nothing to do with. They couldn't have paid her to spend extra time with Potter.

"You have to make him fall in love with you!" Jade said slowly, enunciating each syllable like Lily was an idiot.

"No, really?" Lily said sarcastically. "I mean how do I do that?"

Eleanor rubbed her fist against her eyes and sighed. "God this is going to sound so corny."

Lily stared at her, curious. "What is?"

Eleanor looked up, her icy brown eyes boring into Lily's warmer, brighter ones. "Be yourself."

Mary turned to look at her, incredulity plastered upon her features. "What?"

But the question was drowned out by the loud laughs that were coming from the tiny redhead herself. She fanned her pink face as soon as her guffaws subsided a few chuckles escaping from her lips. Evan Jade's lips twitched a bit as she took in the sight. Mary just looked downright confused and Eleanor looked annoyed.

"Wheeeew. That was a good one. Now, what do I actually do?" she asked eagerly. Eleanor looked towards the ceiling in impatience.

"I'm being dead serious here! Be your fucking annoying self. He'll fall for you. He'll fall for you cause you're _different_." Lily blinked at her, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wait… so, you weren't joking? You want me to be myself? That's… that's worse than cruel! Not saying that its going to work, but that could mean he'd have _actually_ fallen in love with me…" she trailed off as she spotted Eleanor's cruel little smile and Jade's face of enlightenment.

"Brilliant." Was all Jade could say. "Absolutely brilliant. That'll totally bring him off his high horse, yea?"

"More like drag him down and proceed to stamp his face into the ground." Lily muttered, disgusted. Eleanor's mouth turned up at the corner.

"Oh, lighten up, Evans. After all, that is what he did to all of us. Especially Mary here, remember? She loved him." Mary looked down at her hands, feeling her face flush hotly.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Lily said uncertainly. "But this is not going to work, I'm telling you. Who would fall in love with _me_?" Lily looked skeptical. Eleanor advanced on her, smiling like a predator.

"James Potter will." She said softly, as she made sure to roughly jam into Lily's shoulder as she passed, leaving the fuming girl clutching her throbbing shoulder in her wake.

* * *

The week passed uneventfully, unless you count the many times James had attempted to do something gentlemanly for Lily, like carry her books, and had received a sharp blow in the stomach and a lecture on feminism as thanks.

"For the last time, Potter, I don't need your bloody help to carry my transfiguration book! Its one freaking book! And I'm not a bloody weakling." She huffed in impatience as James handed it back to her and then cringed, as if expecting a blow of some sort. When she continued walking, not even looking in his direction, he smiled widely and followed her.

"You do realize, Evans, that tomorrow is our first date."

"First and last." Lily muttered under her breath. He pretended he hadn't heard her.

"So, I was going to say, I thought we might go to Madame Puddifoot's or something of that sort-"

Lily whirled around with a look of horror upon her face. "No! No! _Anything_ but Madame Puddifoot's!" James looked upon her in shock before his chest heaved in relief.

"Really? You dislike that place?"  
"Dislike?" Lily asked incredulously. "You mean, absolutely despise!"

"I know! I hate it so much! Have you seen those little cupids that float around the store?"

Lily laughed. "Oh yea, and the pink cherubs she always hangs around. They're ghastly."

"Not to mention the handful of pink confetti that somehow always ends up in my mouth after a visit there." Lily giggled. And then stopped mid-giggle.

She had just _giggled_.

Oh my god.

And then she realized that her and Potter had actually been having a civil, and rather funny conversation. He must have realized it too because he was looking at her with the most awestruck and bewildered expression. She cleared her throat sharply.

The two of them jumped to life.

"Oh, yea, so-"

"-sorry, I was just-"

"Um, so, Three Broomsticks, then?" James asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, that's fine." Lily said nodding, feeling mortified. "Erm, what time?"

"Is noon fine with you? Gives you time to-" he gestured to her dress and then proceeded to flush. "whatever."

"Yea, that's fine. Entrance Hall?"

"Entrance Hall."

"Great, see you then." She said hurriedly, power-walking past him.

For a minute there, she had actually been having fun with James Potter. Wow.

* * *

There was silence in the boy's dorm that evening.

"So…" James started. "My date with Evans is tomorrow." He heard three synchronized grunts.

"And… I don't think I'll be meeting you after the date. I expect this one to go on for… at least until 8." Sirius looked up from his homework with a grin.  
"Finally making a move, are you?"

"No, no not yet. I will, though. Soon enough. Tomorrow we'll just… get to know each other." He could almost feel his best mates' jaws dropping.

"Get to… get to know- James!" Peter sputtered. "You never get to know your conquests!"

"Yea, well she's not like other conquests, is she?" James snapped. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Look, Peter, I will not lose this challenge. I always win. So, she needs to think I'm interested in her enough so that we can…" he didn't finish his sentence, merely smirked and leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"But… _she's_ not interested in _you_." Peter said quietly. James shot his friend a lazy smile.

"And that's about to change."

He didn't notice Remus disappearing beneath his book again, a smile threatening to take over his face. He felt that things were _really_ about to change around here.

* * *

A/N: Ok, a few things, guys;

First off, I'm thinking of starting a new story. About Emmeline and Sirius. It's based off of 'Persuasion' by Jane Austen. Tell me if you're interested in that, or check my profile for the summary. (It's rather short) This won't affect my updating on Dishonorable Intentions (DI) or JPMD so there's no need to worry about that.

Second, I want to say thank you to all who reviewed on my one-shot, It Began Like This. You guys are the best, and are what keep me writing :)

Third, I want to apologize for the delay. It's been a while since I updated and there's really no excuse besides- life. So I'm extremely sorry. I'm going to attempt to squeeze in another chapter of DI and JPMD and maybe start on my Emmeline/Sirius story by the end of Thanksgiving break.

BTW, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

Also, HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS WAS THE BEST THING EVER! I went at around noon to wait in line for the midnight premiere haha!

(Ooooh see the pretty little Review button? You should press it, yes you should.)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Don't think I'll get to update DI anytime soon, but at least I got this done, yea?

Lovin potter-Thanks! Oh, and the movie really was great. I wasn't expecting much after the more recent movies (they changed everything so much) but I'm glad they got stuff in. And I'm so happy that Dobby had his moment. That was great. I'd have to say the only things I'm disappointed about are the "Dudley and Harry" conversation and Kreacher not really forgiving Harry. I mean, they didn't show him forgiving him.

Little Emily- Many thanks :) ahahaha yeaaaaaaaa, that's undoubtedly going to happen.

adrian' dhampire- Thank you! The only thing is, there'll be less humor in later chapters and more drama… hehe. Oh, and yes, Eleanor is undoubtedly a horrid person.

So… Chapter 9, anyone?

* * *

Chapter 9

She stuck her hand out the window of her dormitory and waved it around a bit… _Hmm…. Rather warm…_

With a sigh, she pulled her arm in and retreated to her bed staring down at the multiple articles of clothing that were haphazardly spread across the crimson sheets. She fumbled with the sleeve of a black sweater dress before pulling it towards her and draping it across her front.

"I hope you're not thinking of wearing _that_ on your first date."

Lily jumped at the sound of Marlene's voice but otherwise made no move to greet the girl. She continued to stare down at her choice of clothing, her brows furrowed delicately.

"Not good?" she asked timidly, finally looking up to meet the blue eyes of her friend. Marlene shook her head sympathetically.

"It's a date, not a funeral, darling."

_That's what you think_, Lily thought maliciously.

"Ooh, how about that!" Marlene suggested, pointing at a short-sleeved pink blouse with a Victorian ruffle front. Lily picked it up and walked to the mirror, holding the shirt in front of her and staring at her reflection in contemplation.

"This is so hard." Lily groaned as she walked back to her bed and threw herself on the edge, watching Marlene eagerly rummage through her various clothes. "Can't I just wear pajamas?" Marlene snorted.

"Bet James would appreciate that. Especially after seeing your latest choice of night clothing."

Lily blushed furiously. She had recently taken to wearing her dad's shirts to sleep. Light and cozy, they were the ultimate nightwear, in Lily's opinion, since they flowed to mid-thigh and the sleeves went past her little hands. (She usually rolled them up, of course.)

"No, you can't wear pajamas…" Marlene said in a hushed voice, as her fingers skimmed across some teal fabric hidden beneath jeans and a Beatles t-shirt. "Not when you have something like _this_ to wear!" She pulled the teal fabric out with a flourish and brandished it in Lily's face with an excited shake of her hand. "This is _adorable_!"

Lily took the shirt from her and held it up in front of her. It was a long sleeved ruffle front shirt with an adorable bow on the scoop collar, just barely shifted to the left so it was strategically placed over her left collarbone. She smiled.

"Mum got me this. Should I…?" She looked to Marlene for confirmation and the blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Ohmygosh! Here! With these!" She grabbed a pair of teal t-bar flats, one shade darker than the shirt, and thrust them into Lily's arms.

"Alright, alright." Lily said laughing. She beamed at the clothing articles in her hand before a frown started.

"And… pants?" Marlene, who was busy admiring a very pretty corduroy purse that Lily had thrown aside, looked up. Her eyebrows creased.

"Er…" The girls began throwing a few clothes in every direction, trying to get to the end of the enormous pile. Only when a soft "Oof" was heard, did they pause in their act.

They turned slowly to see Lily's fancy gray wool shorts covering the dark head of a perplexed Mary.

"That's it!" Marlene said with excitement, ignoring the fact that she had flung Lily's clothing at her dorm mate, and plucking the shorts off the girl's head like she was a random piece of furniture. "Lily, you _must_ wear this."

Lily approached her, a smile growing on her red lips as the outfit came to her mind. "Perfect."

The blonde and redhead grinned at each other. They were interrupted by a soft cough for attention from their dorm mate. They turned to look at the girl, Marlene wearing an accidentally condescending look upon her pretty features and Lily with an unfathomable expression.

"It's just…" Mary started softly. "Where are you going, Ev-Lily?" she asked, switching halfway between her last name to her first name.

"On my date with Potter, as you very well know." Lily said with boredom. Mary's pale eyes flashed momentarily.

"O-oh… that's right…" she turned away from the two girls and walked at a slow pace towards her own bed where she crawled into the sheets and closed the curtains around her with a flick of her wand. A loud wailing sound came from within.

"Does she really think we can't hear her?" Marlene whispered to Lily in incredulity as they watched the motionless curtains of her bed, where the girl was hidden. Mary sobbed in earnest.

"She's always believed the curtains were soundproof." Lily answered with a shrug. She turned away, feeling no remorse for the crying girl. It was, after all, her own fault that Lily was going on the date with the slimy prat in the first place.

"Well." Lily said after a moment of listening to Mary's sobs slowly subside into whimpers. "I think I'll go change now." She left the room, after performing a quick spell, sending all her clothes and belongings zooming back into her trunk, and leaving a disgruntled Marlene, who watched her leave with conflicted eyes.

* * *

James watched people exit the Gryffindor common room, their eyes ablaze with excitement, and the young ones eager to finally explore the beautiful village of Hogsmeade. He stood at the foot of the girl's dormitory, waiting for his date. He saw Remus, Sirius, Emma, and Peter pass and he acknowledged them with a swift nod of his head. The boys grinned back and Emma winked at him, mouthing 'good luck'. He grinned. Emma didn't believe that Lily would ever like him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn't believe it himself.

He looked up just in time to see Lily's pretty blonde roommate descend with a small smile.

"James." She said, inclining her head softly.

"Er. Marlene." James replied eloquently. Her corn blue eyes settled on the collar of his shirt of a second before flicking up to meet his. He recognized that look; one that many girls had when looking at him. Lust.

"Lily will be down in a minute." She said, smiling coolly, and brushing past him on her way to Hogsmeade. Probably to meet up with her newest toy, Marcus Finsby. He knew, because Remus wouldn't shut up about it for days.

James didn't need to worry about Marlene. He knew she loved Lily too much to act on her feelings of attraction towards him. Not that he'd mind, once he ditched Lily; after all, she was rather pretty… But then, he'd never do that to Remus. Mates over dates, after all.

The soft noise of footfalls greeted James' ears and he looked up in time to see Lily descending the stairs. She wore shorts and a blue-green shirt that made her eyes brighten magnificently, he noticed, when her emerald orbs lifted to meet his. She rolled her eyes at him and adjusted the small bow headband atop her head.

"My lady." James said gallantly, holding out his hand for her to take, as she stepped onto the second to last step. They were almost equal height.

She scoffed. "No, Potter. Remember what happened the _last_ time you tried to hold my hand?"

_Oh yea_, James thought stupidly, snatching his hand back like it had been burnt and looking away from Lily's smirking face, memories of tentacles sprouting out of his face plaguing him.

"So." He cleared his throat. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Lily replied, straightening her shirt as they left the common room together.

People watched them curiously like they were some sort of entertainment. While James waved and grinned at everyone he passed, Lily felt blood pool in her cheeks and furious with herself for getting embarrassed, she glared at the ground like it was the reason for her misfortune. She fought the urge to duck behind James' impressive frame and hide herself. It wouldn't have been the most miraculous feat, what with James being so tall and filled out and Lily being a pipsqueak.

Five minutes into the date, Lily sighed in annoyance.

"Are you going to talk to me at all, Potter? Or did you think you could get through this date by impressing me with your ability to stay silent? I must say, it is rather impressive, maybe you can start using it at Prefect meetings-"

"Evans, if you wanted to hear my beautiful voice, you need only ask." James interrupted with a charming little flick of the corner of his mouth. Lily growled.

"God forbid you ever stop finding compliments in every single insult I give you!"

"We're on a date, Evans, there's no need for insults. Save your insults for afterwards." James retorted with calmness.

"So, I can insult you once this is over?" Lily asked hopefully. James shrugged and sent her a smile, seemingly pleased that she had agreed to refrain from listing his faults over butterbeer.

"Well… when will this be over, anyway?" Lily questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Dunno… let's see where this takes us." He smiled down at her, a cute dimple forming on his cheek.

"Alright." Lily accepted slowly. "So, Potter, what'd you think about Flitwick's essay last class-"

"Evans, we are NOT talking about school. This is a date; not a job interview." James said with ease, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. Lily refrained from looking too offended, but she knew it leaked into her voice.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with talking about school on dates? I've done it on other dates and its interesting-"

"Wonder what sort of dates you've been on." James muttered with a smirk. Lily clenched her hand into a fist. _Must not slap… must not slap…_

"Fine. Let's see what other interesting topics you've got up your sleeve." She said coldly. James and her would never agree on anything, would they? They were complete polar opposites. If he started talking about pranks or damn Quidditch, she would curse him into oblivion, plan be damned…

"Well, tell me about yourself." James started, rather kindly, with an excited look upon his face. Lily's jaw almost dropped in shock. James Potter? _Kind?_

She pinched herself just in case and winced at the pain.

"Well, er." She started, sending him a shifty glance, only to find him watching her with a smile. Her eyes darted away quickly. "Well, you know me, Potter. Kind of." She said awkwardly.

"No not really." He contradicted. He placed a gentle hand upon her back and steered her into The Three Broomsticks. Her cheeks colored at the warmth his hand brought to her body. He released her once they had found a small private table in a corner near the back and he pulled out her chair for her with a smile.

So much for 'Chivalry really is dead', Lily thought as she thanked him, sliding into her seat with a curious smile.

He sat down across from her and clasped his hand together on the table.

"Look, Evans." He started, looking up from where he had been examining the grooves in his fingers. "I don't want there to be any tension between us. Not only in our personal lives but professional as well. Why don't we start over?" He held out his hand for her to shake with a hopeful gleam in his hazel eyes. She stared down at it. Then slowly, as if she was doing it against her better judgment, she brought her hand out from beneath the table and brought it forward to meet his halfway. His large, callused and warm hand enveloped her tiny pale one.

"Hello. I'm James Charlus Potter; Head Boy, best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen, and the most amazing person you shall ever meet." He said proudly, as Lily stifled her giggle. Even if they had just met, she doubt she would have liked him- his arrogant personality was just flamboyant. He grinned and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh- right." She took a deep breath. "Hi. I'm Lily Marie Evans; Head Girl, resident and only redheaded female at Hogwarts, and the biggest Beatles fan ever."

Initially smiling widely at Lily's cooperation, James eyebrows creased.

"What are the Beatles?"

Lily smiled, feeling that their conversation was finally cut out for them.

* * *

As they were leaving the pub, Lily found that she had learned more things about Potter than she had ever considered possible, what with their volatile relationship.

James loved Quidditch because flying was something that made him forget the world, he was exceedingly brilliant but he still did his homework with his mates- people just didn't see him constantly working, he didn't know anything about the muggle world, but he wished he did, ravioli pasta was his favorite food (he was part Italian on his father's side), his favorite drink was butterbeer, his favorite animal was a stag (for some reason he smiled privately at this), he loved Professor McGonagall, his favorite teacher and his favorite lesson (Tranfiguration), and he had an irrational fetish for treacle tart and pumpkin pie.

In the process, Lily had spilt many of her secrets. She worked so much because she wanted to prove that mudbloods (James' jaw had twitched with hatred at the word) were just as worthy as purebloods, she was Charms club president, sometimes she pitied the Slytherins because they were born into a world where they were taught to despise people such as herself ("I think you're the nicest person I know, Evans." James had confessed with a wink), she had always held a secret admiration for Sirius and his ability to look past his parent's idiotic morals (at this point, James had laughed uproariously and told her that he wouldn't fail to mention it to the aforementioned Marauder), she thought Flitwick was the cutest teacher in the school, she loved pumpkin juice and chocolate éclairs, and she had never hated James, merely disliked him, and that too because she was upset with his treatment of his 'inferiors' and jealous of his ability to be a genius without trying.

"To be honest with you, Evans, I think you're the real genius here." James told her cheerfully as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, passing students and other witches and wizards. "You accomplish things I can't even imagine doing. Plus, your part of that damn Slug club shit that I'll never be invited to." He grinned to show his perfect teeth.

_Well,_ Lily thought, as they stopped at Scrivenshaft's to buy eagle-feathered quills for the both of them, _at least there's one thing I'm getting out of this. A self-esteem boost._

_

* * *

_

"No way. No freaking way. _You_ did that?"

"Well, the Marauders, really-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! That was the best prank EVER! I didn't know you were behind it; otherwise maybe I'd have given you guys more credit. Or maybe not." James stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"And here I thought you were as rule-obsessed as old Minnie."

This time, it was Lily who stuck her tongue out at the laughing boy.

"Well, that was surprisingly fun." Lily said once they had reached the Gryffindor common room and were standing in front of the girl's dormitory staircase, right where they had started. She shifted feet and looked up at him through her lashes.

"It was." He agreed genuinely, a smile playing on his lips. This was usually the part where he took the girl to his or her dorm room and ravished her- but that wasn't happening tonight. Even though he wished it. Especially with the girl standing a foot away from him, gazing at him coquettishly. He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to grin again.

"Well. Goodnight, I suppose." He couldn't do it. He couldn't ask her on another date. He was losing confidence in his plan. She wouldn't ever like him!

"Goodnight… Ja-Potter." She corrected herself. He smiled down at her and Lily, gaining courage from the picture of the Gryffindor crest hung behind James' back, reached up on her tiptoes, placed one small hand on his smooth right cheek and placed the softest of kisses on his left, inhaling his smell of cinnamon and grass and peppermint and a musky boy smell that made her insides tingle. He froze beneath her lips for a second before relaxing; she felt his cheek lift slowly, as if he were smiling, but Lily, the courage gone from her mind, blushing like mad, turned and dashed up the stairs, not waiting long enough to see his reaction, or the large grin he sported for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"So how'd it go?"

"Er. It was fine."

"Did he ask you out again?"

"…not quite."

"Hm."

That was the extent to which Marlene and Lily conversed about the date. Lily could see Mary watching from the corner of her eye, where she was pretending to be absorbed in her book, and Isabelle Hopkins and Laura Dier, other dorm mates, eavesdropping without the slightest bit of shame. Lily knew Marlene was upset that she went on a date with James, but she didn't see why she should be. After all, she had a sweet, charming boy like Marcus Finsby hanging off her every word, and James Potter was a prick.

_Well_… Lily thought with a blush_… Maybe not so much…_

Lily slid off her bed and climbed into the neighboring one's; Marlene's.

"Lena." She shook the girl's shoulder and the blonde turned to look at her, brushing curly blonde locks out of her sky blue eyes.

"Yea?"

Lily fiddled with the tips of her scarlet hair nervously. "Look, I _know_ you're upset with me because I went on a date with-"

"I'm not."

"No really." Lily said, reassuringly placing her hand upon Marlene's shoulder. "I _know_."

"No, you don't." Marlene said, sitting up, her eyes flashing. "You don't know."

Lily paused, biting her lip anxiously. "Marly-"

"Look, Lilsa, I'm not upset with you. Never with you." She smiled at her best friend and hugged her close. Lily buried deeper, as if seeking her words of comfort. "I told you. I don't like him. I like his looks. I promise you, this crush will go away. I want you to date him. That is, if he's good enough for you." She added with a playful grin. Lily nudged her, blushing.

"You're too good for him, anyway," Lily whispered. Marlene laughed sardonically.

"Too good for him? Nah. He's perfect. Not the one for him? Definitely." She smiled at the ginger.

"Marly, you're awesome." Lily told her, climbing off her bed and onto her own.

"You too, Lilsa." Marlene said with a yawn, lazily stretching her arms above her head, then tucking them beneath her head and snuggling into her pillow. "Night."

"Night."

Lily smiled into her pillow, suddenly feeling much happier than before.

* * *

The air was windy and pulsing, a stark difference from the weather from the day before. As Lily rushed to the Great Hall, full of nervous energy, she saw Jade Cagell strutting to her common room with her posse of Hufflepuffs and she barely managed a nod of her head. There would be time for discussing later.

As she made her way through the hall, looking flushed and pretty, a picture of windblown and hurried, she thought about the plan. He hadn't asked her out again. He hadn't even invited her to sit with him at breakfast this morning! The plan was going to the dogs.

_Well, maybe if you hadn't run off like your trousers were on fire,_ a voice in her head reminded her.

_He had plenty of time to ask. Plus he said 'goodnight' beforehand remember? _She reminded the voice.

Then she felt stupid for talking to herself.

She took a seat, swinging one leg after the other, over the bench at the Gryffindor table. Marlene was yet to awaken so the girl sat alone, buttering her toast, and feeling like a lonely child. That is, until, she felt a presence behind her and turned to see who it was.

Potter clambered into the seat beside her, looking smug and excited for the morning. "Lovely day, isn't it?" he asked pleasantly.

Lily merely grunted a reply, preferring to stab at her kipper with her fork.

"Right." Potter looked thoroughly distracted. He kept looking around the room, as if waiting for someone to appear and begin tap dancing on top of the tables. Lily frowned as she chewed her kipper, almost suspiciously.

"Why do you keep-?"

The rest of Lily's question was drowned out as soon as a loud bang was heard. It was so loud, that people from outside came rushing in and all students searched around for the source of the noise. Lily spat out her kipper with a shriek, but James, who was too busy laughing at the Slytherin table, failed to notice. In fact, nobody noticed, except Marlene, who had appeared just in time and was staring at Lily with a mixture of revulsion and amusement.

"Sorry, Marly," Lily said hastily, before turning around in her seat to gape at the Slytherins who were currently floating above their chairs wearing tights and green hats. Their eyes were blank and their expressions were ones of childlike excitement.

"I can fly!" Lily heard one of them say. "I can actually fly!"

Lily realized, with a grimace, that this was supposed to be some sort of Peter Pan parody.

Students laughed and shouted, some of them throwing chunks of food at the flying Slytherins. Lily, at an absolute loss of what to do, turned to Marlene, who was watching the scene with the same expression she had used with Lily. So Lily whirled on Potter.

"You did this, didn't you?"

The boy laughed and flicked his wand upward so that writing appeared, floating just below the enchanted ceiling: **Complements of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. **

He turned to wink at his accomplices who were enjoying the show, roaring with laughter over by their little corner of the Gryffindor table. They grinned back at him.

He turned around and almost rolled his eyes when he saw Lily's narrowed eyed expression.

Lily glared at him.

"How could you do this? And just after I had told you yesterday…" she faltered. She couldn't believe she had actually told him about her pity for the Slytherins.

She didn't know what she had expected. He was James Potter. He would never change.

"Well, Evans, I think you're the only one who has that opinion," James said with a short, condescending laugh. Lily fumed.

"You think this is funny, Potter. But you're just like Peter Pan himself. You'll _never_ grow up!" James' smile slid off his face and was replaced with a rather ugly look.

"Evans, don't be such a right old cow."

There was a pause in which Lily attempted to rein in her temper. Instead, she spoke in a silky, degrading voice that her mother would've been proud of.

"I am NOT a right old cow! I follow the rules, big deal! I'm Head Girl and people look up to me! I better act like a role model! And you better too." Throwing the stunned boy a hard glare for good measure, Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall, set on going to the library, and forgetting all about flying Peter Pans and James Potter.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so, it's kind of like back to square one for Potter.

Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter! Worked hard to get it done before the break got over so if it's a little… I don't know. Rushed? Terrible? "Don't-ever-try-to-finish-anything-fast-again-"-bad? Then… well, you have the right to review.

But please Review. Oh yes.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! My Christmas present to you is an extra long chapter! Yum, yum, yum. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing! Sorry it's taken a while but there were finals and things... Plus, I hope I have satisfied your need for a long chapter. Oh, and I leave you with the assurance that after this, ALL the chapters will be of equal length. But I'll update sooner, duh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

James didn't know why he hadn't apologized to Lily. His pride? Probably.

He had gone through the whole day, a windy, charming Saturday, and not said a word to the Head Girl. Luckily, the situation hadn't been made awkward and they hadn't crossed paths, but he still felt the incident tugging at his mind, refusing to be forgotten. So when Sunday morning came around, and James had tiredly settled onto his window seat like a gloomy, petulant boy, Sirius' voice was heard, yelling at his dull stature.

"Get the fuck out of here, James! And don't come back till you stop looking like the fucking Bloody Baron!"

So James left the dormitory, and thought _'Might as well get this over with'_, his feet leading him to the place Lily Evans spent the most time. The library.

* * *

Marlene doodled a flower, a star, and finally a heart with the ballpoint pen Lily had bought her last Christmas. The heart was tiny and shaded in lightly, in a way that it seemed as though it were popping out of her parchment. She smiled down at it happily, before Lily's frantic complaints reached her ears, the same ones she had been attempting to block out for a whole day.

"…thinks he's so great, so much better than the Slytherins _just because_ he can soar around on that bloody broom of his without falling off."

Marlene nodded, "You're right. I don't even know what I saw in him." She smiled sarcastically, James Potter's handsome face appearing in her mind's eye. She grinned to herself as her stomach flip-flopped. He might be an absolute horrid prick, but his _eyes_, and his _hair_ and _oh_…

Marlene smiled down at her doodling and Lily continued her non-stop speech eagerly, inspired by Marlene's comment.

Potter had inky black hair that was unruly and always constantly falling all over the place, brushing against his forehead and falling into his steely hazel eyes. He was always brushing the soft locks out of his eyes and away from his face, only to have it land back in its disorderly place, stubborn as ever. These were small things Marlene noticed when she watched James Potter, along with the rest of the girls at the school. Girls who were taken, girls who were single, girls who weren't even interested in guys- everyone took notice of Potter. He was a treat for the eyes, and so was his mate Sirius Black with his gray eyes and aristocratic features. But Black was never approached, in fear of his striking and regal girlfriend, Emmeline Vance, a dark-haired, smoldering beauty, with electric blue eyes and curly dark locks, inherited from her Italian side. (She was somehow distantly related to James Potter, through his father and her mother, and their families were rich, influential pureblood families, envied yet loved by all.)

Marlene was a pureblood herself, but she never took notice of such things, as she came from a simple family, their only desire to educate their many children properly and help them lead good lives.

Marlene looked up from her ink graffiti, a crick in her neck from bending it for so long. She rolled her head carefully, closing her eyes in relaxation, and feeling the tension dissipate. She opened her eyes again once her head had revolved three-fourths of the way and paused in her actions. She righted her tilted head and continued to watch the figure sitting in the far corner of the library, who was peacefully staring out the window with an expression of utter calmness upon his face.

A Marauder. Remus Lupin.

His serene face was pointed towards the window near which he was sitting; golden light emanating from the grounds poured in and illuminated his tranquil smile. His hair was a soft fawn color, but darker and sandy and sleek in the light. She felt a smile bloom on her own face at the picture of serenity before her.

Remus and Marlene had never really spoken, not much to be remembered, anyway. She always thought he was a quiet, 'less words, more action' type boy. It couldn't be confirmed because she hadn't actually gotten to know him.

But sitting across the library, watching his placid form, she felt a sudden pull. But the blonde ignored it, merely remained with her eyes burning a hole into his frame.

And maybe he realized, the power of her gaze attracting his attention, because at that moment, he blinked and his eyes swiveled around to meet hers. She inhaled sharply and suddenly, in a blast of regaining her ability to hear and think properly, like bursting forth out of the water, everything buzzed into action. Lily's prattle was heard, the library was suddenly full of commotion, and she also realized that James Potter was approaching the table. She quickly avoided Remus' gaze.

Lily must have realized Potter was approaching as well, for she immediately gasped and attempted to sink in her chair.

"Oh god, he's coming," she muttered, her eyes shiftily darting to his form, merely a few meters away, "Why is he coming? Maybe I can just sneak out of- Hey! Lena! Where on earth do you think you're going?" For Lena had abruptly stood from her seat, her mind swarming with thoughts, and gathered her things together. "Lena, I swear, if you leave me here, I will hate you forever."

The girl left without a backwards glance; mind you, her mind was a bit preoccupied.

Lily squealed with self-pity. "Oh, _Merlin_."

She squirmed uncomfortably as James stood in front of her, wearing an uncharacteristically anxious expression.

"Er, hi, Lily." Lily's eyes, like shards of emerald, glared at him coldly. She managed to send him a curt nod before bending her head so low towards her book that James was strongly reminded of Snape.

James pulled the chair across from hers out from under the table and slid into the seat, smiling all the while. Lily stared at him with incredulity, her eyebrows arched far on her forehead, before pushing her own chair back and standing up. James sighed in frustration.

"Look, Evans." She paused, her hand on the chair, ready to push it back into place at any moment. She gave him a calculating glare. "It was a dumb ass move on my part to let what happened happen. I'm really sorry." He held her gaze as she digested his words. Her eyes seemed to soften momentarily and gaining courage from this, he spoke again.

"And you should feel lucky because I never give out apologies."

Her expression became stony.

"See, there you go becoming cocky again!" She left the table with a huff in a flurry of red and black and white, only pausing to greet Remus on her way out.

James slumped into his chair and turned his gaze to the window, broodingly staring out into the windy fall air, contemplating his next move.

* * *

Lily was having a horrible week. Eleanor and Jade had given her a rough time at their last "planning session" in which they had yelled at her for not forgiving James Potter's arse and moving on with the plan.

"We don't have a million years, Evans-"

"The clock is ticking-"

"I KNOW." Lily had screamed, frustrated. "I just… want to give up." Seeing the look on Eleanor's face, she hastily continued. "I know I can't though. Of course."

"Right you are." Eleanor said smoothly. "Now get back to dating Potter, Evans. He better be on your arm by the end of this week!"

Lily frowned. "Can't you give me some more time?" she asked weakly. "Alright, alright, I'll work on it." She quickly finished, attempting to ignore Eleanor's murderous glare.

"So…" Lily spoke to herself as she left for the common room after their get together. "The end of this week. Sunday counts, right? Well, technically it doesn't, but in the educational world…" she trailed off as she heard the softest sniff. Whirling around, her hand already reaching towards her pocket where her wand was safely hidden, her nose scrunched in disgust as she took in Mary's little form.

"Oh. Its just you." For some reason, that seemed to set her off. Tears poured out of her brown eyes like rapid waterfalls. Lily's eyes widened and she stepped forward.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Mary-" The girl bawled even louder.

Lily felt the deepest twinge of pity in her stomach and she moved towards the girl, wrapping her arms around her trembling frame.

"It's ok." Lily said soothingly, patting her on the back. "Just let it all out."

Lily held the girl for a good five minutes until Mary's tears had subsided and she merely sniffed a few times to keep her snot in.

"Thanks, Lily." She said, brushing her hand over her eyes. "I-It's been rough for me."

"What has?" Lily asked kindly, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulder and walking her towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You know. Seeing you dating… James." She still said his name with a reverence, a tone in which one might speak of a god. Lily tried not to roll her eyes.

"You know, Mary, James isn't all that you imagine him to be. He must have flaws like the rest of us." Mary looked around at her wildly.

"No! His only problem is his infatuation with… sex…" she blushed, then scrunched her eyebrows. "No, no, James has no problems, he's perfect." Lily lifted her eyes to the ceiling in despair.

"Oh god. Please Mary. Tell me you don't actually believe that utter-"

"He took my virginity!" Mary blurted randomly. Lily gaped.

"Um. Well… I'm… sorry?"

"That must mean he loves me, right?" Mary asked Lily, turning to her with a smile that was bordering on manic. Lily gently placed a hand on her companion's forearm.

"Mary, he's taken many girls' virginities. You're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last. I'm really sorry. He's no good for you anyway." Mary slouched in her arms, so that, after Lily had spoken the password, directed towards the Fat Lady, she had to practically carry the girl into the common room.

"Well, Mary." Lily spoke quietly. "Goodnight."

"Yes." Mary said absentmindedly as Lily climbed the girls' staircase and Mary curled onto an armchair in front of the fire, staring into its flickering flames. "Night."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Marlene muttered into Lily's ear as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Mary's small figure bobbing along in their wake. "Since when does she ever sit with us? What gives her the right?" Lily rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Actually… I invited her." She sped up, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Mary bobbed faster after their figures, and Marlene gaped at her.

"WHAT?" She mouthed noiselessly. Lily grinned. Truthfully, she had really felt bad for the brunette. First love or… first infatuation… was probably a hard thing to get over.

Lily didn't blame Mary for being obsessive. The girl just needed a push in the right direction. And she knew just how to give her that push.

"Want some butter for your toast, Mary?" Lily asked sweetly, handing the girl the butter dish with a smile. Mary accepted the butter meekly and bent over her bread in concentration as she whipped her butter knife back and forth across her bread slice.

"So… Mary." Marlene started uncomfortably, after Lily had given her a sharp jab in the ribs. "Er… what classes are you taking this year?" Mary stopped her buttering and looked over her slice owlishly.

"I'm in all your classes."

"Oh, of course." Marlene said hastily, shooting Lily a look of chagrin. But Lily wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was directed towards a short but cute Hufflepuff boy, one grade below them, who was avidly staring at their section of the table like it was a fascinating work of art. It took Lily a moment to realize that he was staring at… Mary!

"Mary, look!" Lily said excitedly, grasping the brunette's shoulder and twisting her around in her seat so she got a view of the small bespectacled Hufflepuff. "Reg Cattermole is _staring_ at you!" Mary dropped her toast in her lap and openly gaped back, so that, for those watching, it almost looked like a scene from a romantic film. Lily could almost imagine violins playing, birds chirping, a blush growing on Mary's cheeks, Reg's smile widening…

"Lily, he's staring at _you_." The sharp hiss, courtesy of Marlene, brought Lily out of her daydream. She barely refrained from dashing her head against the table as Mary turned around slowly with a tiny frown.

"It's ok… I don't care…" Lily turned to look at the boy again and, sure enough, as soon as he saw her watchful eyes, he plastered a James Potter-worthy smirk on his face. Lily scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry, Mary." She told the brunette.

"It's fine." Mary replied with a small smile. Lily's plan to distract Mary with a guy had failed miserably.

Her only reassurance was the slight disappointment that had slipped into Mary's voice during her reply.

* * *

Lily packed her school bag methodically after Transfiguration, pleased that it was finally Friday. She was extremely excited for the weekend, which was going to be blast- none of the teachers had assigned any work.

Lily had had the worst week imaginable in every way. She was as close to getting the plan started again as Mary was to getting over Potter.

"Ms. Evans." Lily was startled out of her daze by a thin-lipped Professor McGonagall. She blinked in confusion.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Ms. Evans, your essay was not up to you usual standards. Can you tell me why that is?"

Lily's eyes widened. _What?_ School was the only thing that was helping her through the week. She had managed to score Os and Es on everything she completed and even scraped an A on something she was sure she had failed. She felt her lip tremble subconsciously.

"I… I don't know, Professor."

Professor McGonagall seemed to contemplate for a few moments before speaking.

"Because I know you can do better than what you gave me, I'm giving you another chance to write this essay. It will be due Monday."

Lily was appalled. Rewrite her essay? That would take hours!

"Y-yes, Professor." She agreed reluctantly, swinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the room with her classmates. Her eyes burned with frustration and she furiously brushed tears out of them with the back of her hand.

This week was getting worse and worse… Lily wished there was a way to forget everything. At least for today.

"Hey Lily! Evans!" Lily slowed down and turned to see Laura Dier racing towards her with a bold smile on her pale lips.

"Evans, we're having a party in the Gryffindor Common Room this evening. Care to join?" Lily looked behind the girl to see a gaggle of Gryffindors watching from behind, whispering things to each other. They obviously believed she wouldn't accept. Lily turned back to Laura with a determined expression.

"Yea. Yea, I'll be there."

* * *

Lily emerged from the safety of her dorm room a few hours later, ready to forget the world. She felt a bit awkward, as she stepped off the last step of the dorm staircase and eyes zoomed towards her figure in surprise. Without Marlene by her side (she had left on a date with Marcus), she felt alone and vulnerable.

"Oy Evans!" Lily's head turned so fast, her neck cracked. With some dismay, she realized it was Sirius calling to her, from where he was sprawled out on an armchair like a King on a throne, with a smirk on his handsome face. "Finally got your head out of the books and decided to live a little, eh?" A short rumble of laughter followed his statement from the people around them and Lily smiled cheekily, forcing down her scowl.

"When I decide to live, Black, It'll be you I come to first." His grin widened and he stood up to approach her, breaking free of his admiring posse. He strode towards her, clutching two glasses of some sort of fiery liquid in his hands.

"Both for you?" Lily asked, with a raised brow. He chuckled.

"Nope. One for the lady, of course." He offered her the glass, which she accepted with a short smile, bringing it to her lips and chugging it down. Her head spun graciously and she resisted the urge to slap herself in the face. A low whistle was heard.

"Rough week, I'm guessing?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, her eyes downcast.

"You have no idea."

"How are you, Evans, really?" Sirius asked, his face almost concerned.

"I'm fine, Black, really." Lily retorted, smiling sardonically. She looked down at her empty cup. "Where'd you get the stash anyway?"

Sirius waved the question away nonchalantly. "Friends with the Three Broomsticks barmaid. You know, Rosie." Lily chuckled.

"Of course." She turned away, watching the crowd, energy pulsing, the loud wizarding wireless radio playing songs she'd never heard of. She turned back to Sirius and smiled.

"Where are your accessories?" He cocked an eyebrow in question and she rolled her eyes. "You know, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew." His face suddenly broke into a grin.

"Why? Are you missing your boyfriend?" Lily immediately frowned crossly, ready to deny such a thing.

"He is NOT my boyfri-"

"Siri!"

A tall raven-haired beauty slid into Sirius' arms and he pulled her against his chest with a grin. After a quick squeeze, she unraveled herself from her boyfriend and smiled at Lily.

"Emmeline Vance." She said, sticking her hand out and enveloping Lily's with her slender fingers.

"Oh I know." Lily said, smiling. "Lily Evans."

"Oh, I know." Emmeline mocked with a cheeky grin. "I think we'll get along splendidly." Lily smiled in her friendliest manner. For a girl who was in the year below, Emmeline was mature and confident for her age, something that Lily had admired in the girl.

"So, Lily, I must say, your hair is absolutely gorgeous." Emmeline boldly stepped forward and fingered a strand of Lily's silken red locks. "Is it natural?"

"Oh…" Lily said, peering down at her hair absentmindedly. "Yes it is."

"Gorgeous." She repeated with a smile on her thin lips.

"Thanks. I never liked the color when I was a child, it stood out too much, but I've grown rather fond of it." Emmeline clapped her hands together.

"It's like your cousins, Sirius. The family of six?"

"The Weasleys, you mean."

"Yes! All of them- with flaming red hair." Emmeline narrated to Lily eagerly. "Is it the same in yours?"

Lily shook her head with a laugh. "Oh no. My mother had blonde hair and my father has dark brown. My sister had a sort of mix between both, like a dirty blonde, I believe. I'm the only redhead since my Grandmother. People say I look exactly like her when she was young." She smiled fondly as if recalling a wonderful memory.

"Fascinating." Emmeline said, her head tilting to the side. "And has it always skipped a generation in your family?"

"I can't be sure." Lily admitted. "But I think my mother's sister had red hair as well, so that theory is flawed."

"Must be nice." Emmeline murmured enviously. "All we've had is dark hair and blonde for centuries. Nobody has even experimented with fake hair colors! I hear they're all ablaze in the muggle world!"

"I'm sure." Lily said grinning. Emmeline was truly a kindred spirit.

"I'm actually thinking of buying some blue- just one strand, maybe-"

"And give your parents a heart attack? Do you want to be kicked out?" Sirius said amusedly.

"Well, I know who to go to if I am." She winked at her boyfriend. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind it." Upon Lily's startled expression, she explained. "You must know about the pureblood mania of our families. It's almost crazy how they're against… well… muggleborns." She said with an apologetic look. Lily looked down at her fingers.

"It's not as though I haven't heard it. I know how it works." Lily smiled at the couple reassuringly. "I don't mind honestly. Some people… were just taught to believe things. I have to say, though, I'm extremely impressed that you rose above the pressures from your families. Wow. It's admirable, really."

Emmeline waved her compliment away with a cheerful aura but Sirius grinned slyly. From his knowing expression, Lily could tell that James hadn't lied at the Three Broomsticks when she had revealed her admiration for the Black. The thought made her stomach flip.

"Oh!" Emmeline exclaimed suddenly, her head turning so sharply, Lily was surprised it didn't fly off her slender neck. "I adore this song! Come on Sirius." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off, sending Lily a pearly white smile.

"We'll find you later." She assured as the crowd swallowed them up. Lily smiled back, but it quickly slid off her face. She had found a distraction for a few minutes but now that that was gone, she had to find something else to do. She edged her way around the dancers, being careful not to bump into the bodies that were pulsing with energy.

As she squeezed herself out of a tight spot, she stumbled forward and caught hold of the edge of a table- a table where the drinks lay upon looking innocent and inviting all at once. She stared at the glasses upon them and quickly grabbed a clear glass, swallowing some bile in her throat.

Lily Evans didn't get drunk. It just wasn't something she did. She was a good girl.

But it would be so blissful to just forget the world… even for a few hours.

She quickly let her gaze slide over the room, watching people flirt and share heavy kisses in corners. None of the younger students were present.

She slowly and carefully brought the glass to her lips, her breath held, wishing Marlene were here to stop her.

The liquid burned her throat in a good way, and she paused to swallow, feeling her pulse quicken with resolve as she stared at the glass in her hand. She emptied the contents and sighed. She felt light-hearted and woozy. As she looked around the room again, it seemed as though everyone was watching her, making eyes at her, inviting her to join them. When she blinked to steady herself, she realized the drink was making her hallucinate.

Setting down her empty glass, she picked up another and examined the contents, holding it at eye level, through hazy eyes. _What the hell was in the drink?_

"Firewhisky, Evans. Don't tell me. You've never tried it before, have you?"

His deep voice, instead of annoying her, sent chills up her spine. She blinked a few times and her eye twitched with discomfort as she felt his presence just behind her.

"Bugger off, Potter." She said finally, drowning the contents of her drink, feeling both moody and dizzy. She angrily stared at the dancing people before her. She could feel Potter's mirthful eyes upon her figure but chose to ignore them.

"Honor me with a dance?" he asked a moment later. She snorted.

"In your dreams… ya little prick." She slurred. Her eyes widened. Why couldn't she speak properly?

James must not have noticed, because he took a sip of his drink, still watching the grinding bodies, his brows furrowed.

Feeling like someone was pounding a rhythm against her skull, she spotted an empty chair a few feet away and made to go towards it. She took a step forward but stumbled and swayed. She felt strong arms wound themselves around her waist.

"Whoa, Evans."

With a grimace, she pushed his hands away and glared at the offending empty cup in her hand.

"What the fuck is this anyway?"

"It's firewhiskey, petal." Potter said, smiling widely, his blindingly white teeth blurring before her eyes. "Has anyone every told you that you're hot when you swear?"

"Not as hot as you are when you shut up. Which is… never." She countered. She attempted to make another step but ended up staggering into him. He caught her gently.

"Apparently, you can't hold your alcohol very well and you've had too much to drink for someone your size." He said tenderly, chuckling. He pried the empty cup out of her hand and set it on the table behind them. She blearily looked up at him, her bright eyes narrowed into slits.

"My size? I'll have you know that I'm not the shortest in my family, thank you very much. My mum is atleast three inches shorter and I know I had a great aunt Lilac who was only about four feet eleven inch- HEY! Potter, put me down this instant!"

For she was being carried- bridal style- by the one and only James Potter.

"Sorry, can't do." Potter said with an impish grin. "Wouldn't want you stumbling off the do something you'll regret tomorrow."

The room spun as she thrashed around in his arms like a fish. As soon as this thought occurred to her, she stopped.

"I am _not_ a fish." She muttered grumpily, crossing her arms. Potter stared before bursting into raucous laughter.

"What?" he asked between chuckles.

"Just let go of me, you moronic creature!"

Potter smiled his signature dimpled smile. "I do care about you, Evans. And I'm not letting you run off and, say, give everyone a strip tease show. No matter how fun that'd be to watch." He winked down at her as his feet took them out of the common room and down the 7th floor corridor.

"You are such a imbecile, you know that?" Lily said, disgusted. She continued her thrashing in his arms. Potter sighed.

"At least I know you're sober enough to insult me. In fact, I don't think all the alcohol in the world can stop you from that. One of the things I like about you." She abruptly stopped moving and lay very still in his arms, surprised at the comment. One look at his face made her realize that he was just as surprised as she.

"You're being awfully nice." Lily asked suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

"Oh… the pleasure of your company…" Potter replied, recovering.

"And…?"

"And… a good snog?" Potter asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

She released a choked sound that he identified as laughter.

"Oh, please, Potter."

"Damn it, foiled again." He said playfully, smiling.

She stared at him for a moment before her lips curled into an identical grin. She felt her body bounce with each step and she rested her head against his chest, burrowing towards the warmth. She could almost feel his shock radiating off his body.

"Where are we going?" she murmured, trying to change the subject.

"Just to the kitchens. Some food will do you good. You're not completely smashed, I would know." He grinned his party-animal grin. "But you are rather tipsy. If we feed you some bread and other such things, maybe your hangover will be less painful tomorrow morning."

"Hangover?" she squeaked nervously, feeling a little more sober at the word.

"First timers…" James muttered. "Just how many drinks did you have, anyway?" he asked her, his forehead creased with worry. Lily released a short giggle and her hand came up to smooth the crease.

"You know, Potter. You're rather cute when you're worried."

There was a short pause before he looked down at her with unfathomable eyes.

"Don't think I've realized it till now," She blabbered on, unaware of his probing gaze. "In fact, I've always found you completely unappealing. Like… a slug." She wrinkled her nose and dropped her head back onto his shoulder, feeling his chest reverberate with silent laughter.

"You're more tipsy than I thought." He said after a moment.

They walked on for a bit in a peaceful silence.

"So, I didn't know you were coming to our party in the first place." He spoke, ending their comfortable silence. Lily shrugged.

"Last minute, really. Laura Dier asked me this afterno- wait. YOU'RE party?"

"Oh yes." James said with a charming grin. "The Marauders usually organize common room parties. We're great hosts." He bounced Lily upwards, adjusting her against his chest. "Why is that so surprising?"

"I… It's just… the room is always… clean afterwards." She blushed as James roared with laughter.

"Evans, I've cleaned up after every party before I even became Head Boy. Except when I was too piss drunk or-" There was an awkward pause and Lily digested what he meant.

Ah. Sex.

"Right." Lily said lamely. "So… I guess I'll help you this time…?"

She felt his broad chest vibrate once again and she reveled in the feeling.

"Since you're Head Girl, I won't deny you the honor." She snorted. "But you have to do a good job, otherwise, I might just have to send you to bed."

"Yes, mom." She said snidely, smiling as he laughed. She may not have shown it, but his actions had truly touched her heart tonight. Nobody had ever been so kind to her.

"We're here." He said as they came to a stop before a painting of a fruit bowl. Lily blinked.

"So… are just trying to tempt me with this picture, or are you- GAH!" she gasped as he tickled the pear and it giggled loudly, a door handle forming. With a wink, Potter grasped the handle and threw the door open.

"Welcome, Lily, to the Hogwarts kitchens." But Lily barely heard him. She was in paradise.

Potter set her on the ground and she stumbled, out of his grasp, still in awe.

A mouth-watering smell filled her nostrils as house-elves (she had read of them in a few books) prepared different treats, treats of all kinds and tastes.

"I'm hungry." She declared to no one in particular.

James patted her shoulder as he passed. "Dimply?"

A stout little female house-elf rushed towards James with a bright grin, her eyes shining with adoration for the man.

"Master Potter, sir! How is you doing?"

"I'm fine, Dimply. But, my friend here isn't. She's going to need a lot of food. Dimply, this is Lily Evans." Dimply turned to look at Lily, her already huge eyes widening at once.

"Of course, Master, of course! It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans!"

Lily's lips slid into a kind smile. "A great pleasure." She said. Dimply grinned back toothily.

"Miss Evans need not worry her pretty little head!" Lily blushed at this. "Dimply will prepare a 10 course meal, right this second."

"Oh! That won't be necessary!" Lily said anxiously, looking at James. He cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Dimply, how about I'll just tell you a few things and you can prepare them? Here, lets have some apple pie and treacle tart… maybe a few cinnamon rolls…"

Lily tuned out James' talking as her eyes settled on a small two-seater table at the far corner of the kitchens, away from the hustle and bustle, covered in a red and white checked tablecloth. She grinned. It was like a romantic dinner scene from a movie.

She sat down at the table and peered into the flames of the fireplace, close to where she was seated. The orange flames licked and flickered on the logs they were conjured upon. She breathed in deeply, feeling relaxed and altogether much happier than she had felt all week.

"How are you feeling?" Lily looked up to see James' hazel eyes blinking back at hers. She grinned.

"Much, much better. The smell of the food is doing wonders." She paused as he pulled out his chair and slid into his seat with the grace of the star Quidditch player he was.

"Happy to hear that." James replied with a tiny smile. Lily smiled back.

"Master Potter! Miss Evans!" Lily jumped in fright and turned to her left where Dimply was hopping on the balls of her feet holding… _food._

Lily wiped some saliva that managed to escape the confines of her mouth.

"Your meal is served."

One after another, plates and plates of food appeared on the table, smelling so delicious, Lily could barely restrain herself from collapsing on top of the mince pies and fudge.

"Eclairs!" Lily exclaimed, holding up the delicacy, her eyes shining like that of a child's. "You remembered!"

"Of course," James said with such a genuine expression, Lily could only smile with glee.

As they consumed their meal (James was practically inhaling his spaghetti- he really ate too much, but somehow managed to stay fit_. Quidditch_, Lily thought as she enviously examined his taut muscles and flat stomach.), they chatted about their past years at Hogwarts.

"You were always the best in Transfiguration, weren't you?" Lily asked, her mind wandering over to the 2-foot essay that awaited her.

"Still am." James said, puffing out his chest proudly. Lily rolled her emerald eyes.

"You are so arrogant, you know that?"

James merely stared at her, blinking as if her comment hadn't bothered him the slightest.

_But maybe_… Lily thought as she watched James eat his pie happily… _maybe he doesn't know any better. Maybe, he just is perfect. He can't help but be arrogant…_

She quickly averted her searching gaze as his eyes rose from his food to connect with hers for a split second. Her cheeks roared with heat. She found herself examining him much too often lately. One would think… she didn't continue her thought, merely bit into her slice of garlic bread, chewing slowly and swallowing, feeling tired and happy and sad all at once.

James wiped his mouth with a napkin and peered up at her. "I'm sorry if I'm always coming across as arrogant, but I don't want you to think that. Sure, sometimes I can be a bit of a prat but please don't take it seriously." Lily was stunned.

"Oh… um… ok." Only one thought ran through her head. _Why in the world did he care to explain such things? _Maybe the plan was working.

"Potter…" Lily started, fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. "I want to say…" she paused and gulped, meeting his eyes across the table shyly. He understood.

"Your welcome." He said, looking very serious. She continued to examine him through her lashes and watched with confusion as he took a bite of his pie, grinning into his food with triumph.

…_Ok then._

"Pleas return Miss Evans! Dimply will make only the finest upon your return!"

Lily almost drooled, despite her bulging stomach, full to the brim with her favorite treats.

"Oh, I will." She confirmed when they were out of hearing shot and walking down the corridor at a swift pace. "You need to bring me here again. I can't believe you didn't show me this place!" She bit her lip as she realized what she had said and looked away bashfully.

"James…" He stopped walking. Lily stopped, a step ahead of him, confused with his abrupt action.

James blinked and released his breath in a whoosh. "Whoa."

Lily raised her eyebrows, puzzled. "What?"

His eyes were slightly unfocused as a dazed smile made its way onto his lips. "You just called me _James_."

"… That is your name, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but. You always call me Potter." He reminded her with a sly grin.

"You always call me Evans." She retorted.

"Not always… _Lily_." She playfully whacked him on the arm and he retreated, looking more shocked than ever.

"What has gotten into you, Lily? I thought you were sober a second ago, but now I'm not so sure." A wide grin spread across his lips as she laughed prettily.

"Don't get used to it." She winked. "Anyway, I was going to say thank you. This was… surprisingly kind of you."

"It was no problem." James took a deep breath. "Especially after what happened with the Slytherins the other day." She bit her lip. "I really am sorry about that. It was tactless of me and I was moping around for a whole day afterwards. You can ask Sirius… Forgive me?" Lily's eyes darted to the side of his figure.

"Ok." She said. She heard the softest sigh of relief. "Will you do it again?" She questioned sharply.

He grinned lopsidedly, his eyes twinkling. "Not ever in front of you."

What. An. Idiot.

She mock-glared (in truth, actually glaring- she was rather peeved at this remark) at him and he responded with a carefree laugh that bounced and echoed off the walls, boisterous and cheerful.

They reached the common room sharing a comfortable silence.

"Well, Po-James." She shared a sly glance with him. "I have to say, you've really impressed me today. You were quite the gentleman." She didn't have to look at him to know that he'd be smirking like the arrogant idiot he was. "But… there's still one thing you can do to make up for the…er… incident with the Slytherins." They walked through the portrait hole, his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through and she came to a stop in the common room, which was, at that point, completely empty and completely messy, looking as though a tornado had just hit.

"And what would that be?" James asked huskily, scooting the slightest bit towards her. Lily bit back a grin. He was probably expecting a goodnight kiss or something.

She stepped back with a wry smile. "Be a good boy and clean the common room tonight, won't you? _Alone_." She added, reveling in his gaping expression. She yawned into the back of her hand. "Nighty, night, _James_." As she climbed the steps to the girl's dormitory, she heard him call after her, his vocal chords finally working.

"I was going to anyway!" a short huff followed his declaration.

But, Lily thought as she climbed into her bed that night feeling sleepy and satisfied, she realized she didn't doubt him.

* * *

"Marlene!" Marlene whirled around at the sound of her voice being called and turned to face Mary Macdonald who was running towards her, panting like she had just run a marathon. Marlene raised an eyebrow suavely. When Lily wasn't around, she felt no need to be kind to the girl.

"Macdonald. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering whether… uh…" her original intent was the ask if she could join the blonde for breakfast, but she chickened out at Marlene's harsh expression. "H-have you seen Lily?"

"No." Marlene answered sharply, turning away to prance down the hall. "But she left me a note saying she's down at the library. Honestly, I pity that girl." She added, muttering under her breath.

"What, why?" Mary asked in surprise, tagging along behind the obviously frustrated Marlene. "She's perfect."

"Do you even know her?" Marlene asked coldly, turning her icy eyes on Mary's small limping figure. She gave her a perfectly practiced exasperated glance. "You're just like everyone else. Always believing what you see. But yes. I suppose you're right. Lily is perfect. And that's her problem." Mary gazed at her quizzically.

"She's perfect so she has a reputation to uphold. And not only that. Nobody is good enough for her. It's hard on her, especially when I know that her parents expect her to bring home some Prince Charming." Marlene sighed in sorrow for her friend. She blinked and looked at Mary as if just realizing she was there. "Well? What are you still doing here?" Mary turned to scurry off before stopping in her tracks.

"James Potter." Marlene stopped and met the little brunette's gaze questioningly.

"James Potter is good enough for her. He's perfect."

Marlene shook her head, chuckling.

"Don't ever tell her I told you this," Marlene began, looking serious about her warning, "but even James Potter isn't good enough for her."

She turned away and sped down the hall, leaving a thoughtful Mary behind her.

* * *

Lily hummed a French jingle she had heard on the radio over the summer under her breath as she strode to the library. Her peace of mind could be seen, even in her gait, which was light and happy. She was ready to tackle that Transfiguration essay.

_Hehe_, She chuckled in her mind,_ get ready,_ _Professor McGonagall, to be blown away by the simple brilliance that will be captured in this essay. I'll use allusions and anecdotes to structure my writing and…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she came to a stop, staring straight ahead at the familiar lanky figure that was leaning against the wall, ducking his head so that his hair fell across his eyes and framed his sallow cheeks. He looked up as her footfalls grew softer and his black eyes widened. Clambering off the wall, into a straight position, he faced her, looking more nervous and anxious than she had ever seen him.

"Lily."

The word rolled off his tongue and Lily tensed, feeling the familiar sensation of tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

Standing before her was her best friend, Sev.

I mean, ex-best friend Snivellus.

I mean, Severus Snape…

_God,_ she thought, as she took a hesitant step forward to meet him. _Even in my head, I'm off to a bad start._

_

* * *

_

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Snape is introduced! FINALLY.

Ok, so, I hope you enjoyed your Christmas present. There will be more to come, maybe even a New Years gift. (ahem.)

Please Review, my darlings!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: LADEEDUM!

Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 9 and 10; Kira Shae, adrian' dhampire, mee (for both chapters!), Little Emily (for both chapters, again :]), LotsOfBooksLover, lillefelefe, .318, StPeppersGoldenEggClubBand, Hphooder, NaniFC, and xxcokiesxx123! Thank you, everyone!

Yea, I don't have much to say… besides… REVIEW!

Enjoy! :P

* * *

Chapter 11

Mary Elizabeth Macdonald was a mild-tempered muggle-born. There were few words to describe her delicately plain features, fragile frame, and doe like eyes of pale, milky brown.

Her dark hair was almost always pulled up and out of her eyes. The style widened her forehead and her eyes, sometimes making them seem bugged out. She was pretty, but rather unimpressively so.

If the gossiping population of Hogwarts knew one thing, it was that she was hopelessly in love with James Potter.

It was acknowledged and accepted by almost everyone. After all, most had seen her sienna brown eyes wide with adulation for the Quidditch Captain any time he had associated with her or even passed by. She would tremble from head to toe, quite obviously, and whip her head in his direction, watching after him arduously, her gaze longing. He never noticed.

There were only three people in the world that didn't believe that Mary was completely head-over-heels for the Head Boy.

First, was Sarah Macdonald; Mary's older sister by four years; Her closest confidante and pen pal, from where she was posted in Egypt for her job at Gringotts (their parents had disapproved of the job at first but with some appeasing, reluctantly accepted). Mary and Sarah were closer than close. They shared a relationship that most people with a sibling would envy. Sarah Macdonald was beautiful and blonde, tall and statuesque. Together, they were like giddy first years, braiding each other's hair and giggling over dark and handsome men.

It wasn't until the summer after Mary's sixth year that Sarah noticed a difference in her sister. Sarah would point out a man that she knew the both of them would share interest in. Her sister's expression would drift into one of far-off dream-gazing as her mind disappeared into her own world. They rarely ogled guys anymore.

In a letter, just after the start of 7th year, Mary had explained her _love_ for the resident playboy and heartbreaker. Sarah was shocked. Mary? Like someone like James Potter?

It was lust. Even in her words, her excited short writing hand… it could be seen.

James Potter was not Mary's love. He was her infatuation.

Secondly, was Marlene Mckinnon.

Marlene was anything but a romantic. Rather, she was cynical about the whole concept of love. To her, she couldn't possibly understand how a person, especially one who was as un-passionate as Mary bloody Macdonald, could feel anything so extravagant for a person at such a young age.

Third, was Lily Evans.

Now Lily, as opposed to Marlene, was a firm believer in love and romance and 'all that shit' as Marlene lovingly referred to it as.

Mary couldn't be in love with James Potter; she had barely spoken to him! Where was the late night talks, the heated kisses in dark hallways, the spark felt when they touched, the feeling of heartache when the other was away? Nothing.

Lily was also logical in a way that most were not. Love was a two-person thing. Not complete without the other. Unrequited love was something that Lily did not believe in.

So, Lily had concluded that Mary was fascinated with James, certainly.

And if anyone knew anything about Lily, it was that she was, most always, right.

* * *

"_Sev?_" The whisper slipped from her lips before she could stop it and the slight upturn of her hallway companion's mouth was enough to inform Lily that the nickname calling was a mistake. "I mean, Severus. Snape. Severus Snape." Lily coughed in humiliation. Severus' lip slowly twisted downwards once more.

"Hello, Lily." He said softly, stepping forward. She resisted the urge to inch backwards. "It's been a long time-"

"A year and two months." She shuffled her feet against the floor awkwardly. "Not that I counted or anything." _Oh dear, this was NOT going well…_ "What do you…erm…need?"

"How… How are you?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that most of your Slytherins pals have graduated and you're safe to approach me, would it?" Severus's eyes widened.

"No, no! I've been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you for a while now…" Lily looked away from his earnest eyes. "Honestly!"

"I'm fine." She answered reluctantly, after a moment.

"I've missed y-"

"Please, don't. Just stop." She tried to glare at him, she really did, but all she could manage to do was pucker her eyebrows slightly. He licked his lips and stepped forward again.

"I know you're still angry about…" he trailed off, the scene playing in both their heads. That fateful day.

"…_Filthy Mudblood!"_

Lily closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were less distant.

"Oh Sev." She breathed. The nickname slipped out before she could hold it back. "If that's what you're worried about, I forgave you long ago."

Severus stared at her, his dark brows pulled down over dark, dark eyes. "Then- then what-"

"We're on different sides now." There, she had said it. "Your with _Voldemort_-" Severus didn't flinch but his nostrils flared shortly, "-and I'm doing what _I_ think is right."

Severus watched her face for a moment before a slightly angry expression took over his features.

"Yea. Like dating Potter, right?" He spat his name in digust. Lily's eyes darkened.

"That's not your business." She said curtly.

"Hell it isn't." Severus answered, his voice shaking with emotion. "We were best friends, Lily. Do you know how hard it is? To see you in the hallways… at meals… in class…" he ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I feel like I'm dying everyday."

Lily closed her eyes in pain.

"You don't know how much you mean to me." Severus finished.

"Of course I do! I bloody _loved_ you, Sev!"

* * *

A/N: I interrupt this section of my chapter with an author's note. For those who are opposed to a Lily/Severus story, let me assure you that this is, by no means a Lily/Severus story. I know in John Tucker there's the little brother and all that crap but Severus does not play that role. Hell, I'm not even really following the movie's plot anymore. Besides the main stuff. Tehe. Ok anyway, STOP FREAKING OUT. Nothing's gonna happen. There will be a few more Lily/Sev scenes to come, nothing intimate. Hope I've… er… soothed you in some way…? Well, keep reading.

* * *

He blinked at her. "Y-you-"

"I loved you." She tilted her head, her bottom lip trembling as she struggled to pull it into a sad smile. "But… it wasn't enough. And it never will be." She walked past him and he didn't dare stop her, his jaw slack, his eyes losing their glow at first seeing her figure.

Lily Evans may have been right about many things, but she was wrong about one. There _was_ such thing as unrequited love. All you'd have to do was ask Severus Snape.

* * *

It was taking all her brainpower to concentrate on her Transfiguration essay. Her mind kept drifting to her conversation with her ex-bestie outside the library. Thirty minutes had passed, or so her crystalline watch told her, and she still hadn't even finished the introduction to her essay.

_Great,_ Lily thought bitterly, slamming down a Transfiguration textbook and viciously flipping through it's pages. _This essay's going to take another ten hours what with _him_ in my mind all day._

"Who, me?"

Startled, she looked up and saw James fucking Potter lounging beside a shelf and watching her carelessly. She glowered, not in the mood.

"James." She practically growled, and then blinked. "…Did I really say that out loud?"

"Yep." James said cheerfully, throwing himself into the seat in front of her with a smirk. "I'm rather distracting, aren't I?" He proudly showed off his muscles and Lily snorted.

"Not in the way you think. Anyway, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about…" She would never tell him about Severus. He would only disrupt the peace at Hogwarts by pulling a bullying and immature act, like, say, pulling down Sev's pants during lunch or something. "…my dad. He's… he's not buying me… a… cat…" She fibbed. Well, it was sort of true. She'd always wanted a cat!

James' eyebrows disappeared beneath his fringe.

"Yes, I've always wanted a cat." Lily quipped. "I got a letter from him this morning and he… said he wouldn't get me one. So I replied to him immediately. And its… distracting me." She sincerely hoped her lying was believable.

"Uh huh. The Owlery is closed this morning."

Damn it.

"Oh… I didn't go to the Owlery. I sent it from my room, of course!"

"Evans, you don't have an owl."

"M-Marlene's!" She stuttered hastily. "I used Marlene's, of course!"

James stared at her inquisitively before shrugging. "I'll find out what you're hiding sooner or later."

"Me…? Hiding-? HA!." Lily waved her hand at him and chortled nervously. "Erm, anyway, how's your morning been?"

"Quite good." James was eager to narrate. "I ran into some nasty Slytherin filth down at the end of the hallway and we dueled." Lily gasped, her quill dropping onto the parchment and ink splattering everywhere.

"What? Is he all right? What happened? _What'd you do to him, Potter?_" James looked rather startled.

"Relax, Lily, it was just Avery. And back to Potter now, is it?" He smirked devilishly. Lily's chest visibly sank in relief. "Oh, I thought it was…"

"What?" James' smile slid off his face. "What, Lily? You thought it was… _Snivellus_?"

Lily glared at him. "Call him that again and I'll have to cut off your favorite appendage."

"I don't have a favorite." James informed her, examining his nails. "They're all bloody perfect, so I can't really choose."

"Oh shut it, Potter, I'm trying to finish this stupid essay." James leaned over the table and read the heading.

"That one? Wasn't that due last week sometime? And stop calling me Potter." He pouted ridiculously.

"Stop being cocky." She shot back, and then sighed. "Yea, it was due last week. But last week was just absolutely horrible. I… flunked the essay." She stared down at her paper sheepishly. "Because I normally don't do those things, Professor Mcgonagall's letting me rewrite it." She stared down at the parchment feeling ashamed. A strong finger met her chin and lifted her gaze up to the owner's face.

"Hey, don't worry. Want me to help?" James asked, rather kindly. She stared at him wide eyed, before shaking her head slightly and frowning.

"Ew, Potter, don't touch me!" Lily cried, ducking her chin out of Potter's reach and glaring ferociously. He sighed in impatience, letting his finger drop onto the table before them.

"Do you or not?"

"Yea sure." Lily muttered. "Don't look so bloody excited, _James_, it's not like I'm going on a date with you or something." The air tensed so fast, they were both left staring warily at each other.

"Yea… It's definitely not like that." James said softly, searching her eyes. She ducked her head before he could see anything within them.

"So… we better get started. I'd like to finish soon." James' ears perked up.

"Why? Any plans?" he asked interestedly.

"No, I'd just like to get started on my other homework." Lily replied honestly. James made a face.

"Really, Lily, you're the most overachieving priss I've ever met."

"Gee thanks." Lily said sarcastically, flipping through her book and sparing him a scowl. "And you're the most annoying jerk face I've ever had the misfortune of going on a date with."

"Ah, Evans, you wound me." He placed a hand to his heart dramatically and Lily fought not to roll her eyes. "I, who am your faithful servant, your lawful slave-"

She giggled. "Stop it, really. You're such an immature prick."

"-yet you continue to irk me with childish comments and what you think are witty comebacks- HEY!" he dodged the flying quill that was lobbed at his face. "No throwing writing utensils at my beautiful face." He pouted handsomely. "Unless…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "you'd be willing to kiss it better…"

Lily grimaced and pointed at a table on the far end of the library where a group of girls were sitting, each of them as pretty as the next. Occasionally, they would turn their heads and ogle James, blushing and giggling girlishly. "Get one of your fan girls to do it."

James followed her finger and blinked his lashes upon seeing them. A soft smile settled on his face as one of them nudged the other till they were all giggling- THE James Potter was looking at them!

His gentle smile twisted into a hearty grin as he turned back to the redhead. "Jealous?"

Lily scoffed. "You wish."

James gaze was smoldering as he said his next words and Lily's cheeks roared with fire at the implications.

"I do."

* * *

"Thanks, by the way. You really understand the subject well, don't you?" Lily questioned as they left the library together, on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Lily was busy trying to stuff a large textbook into her bookbag, which was slung careselly over one shoulder, and James was loping along beside her with a grace that was enviable. He turned his head slightly so she could see his grin.

"I told you. My favorite subject and all… mostly because I'm so good at it." Lily couldn't argue or deny this point. He was definitely exceedingly good at the subject- he had helped her finish a eight hour essay in two and a half hours. Lily was looking forward to a relaxing weekend… once she finished the Charms and Potions assignments, of course.

"You are." Lily agreed. She didn't look up. She knew he'd be smiling. "So, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Well…" James sighed melodramatically. "I know what I'd _like_ to do." He told her.

"What's that? James Potter can do, and does _anything_." He stifled a smile.

"I'd really _really_ like to go on a date with the Head Girl…" he said in mock-wistfulness as Lily stiffened beside him. "But, unfortunately, she's not too fond of me."

Lily bit her lip. _Get on with the bloody plan!_ Her mind told her. She looked up at him, only to find him sneaking glances at her expression.

She mumbled something intelligible.

"Come again?" James asked politely, though his heart pounded in anticipation.

"…I said, maybe her opinion has changed."

There was a moment of silence in which Lily contemplated if she had made the write move, while hiding her burning face beneath her waves of crimson hair.

"…You mean that?" James asked, his voice low and serious.

"Yea." Lily said quietly, lying between her teeth. "Yea I do." James' grin was blinding. "One chance, James."

"I-ok." He stuttered.

A pause. She felt warmth wrap itself around her fingers.

"James, no hand-holding."

"Right, sorry."

"So…" James ran a hand through his untidy hair. "Tomorrow, at seven?"

"Sure." Lily smiled, wondering what sort of date surprises awaited her.

"Lily!" The two of them turned to see a handsome boy with chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes. Lily grinned immediately.

"Nathan or Nate! Where've you been?" she teased. He closed the distance between them and grinned, his teeth straight and perfect.

"I could ask you the same question." He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes darted to James who was standing, watching the two of them interact intently. Nathan raised a golden eyebrow.

"Oh! Where are my manners? This is James, James Potter."

"Yea, I know. I think everyone knows who this famous bloke is. Alright there, Potter?" Nathan grinned easily, holding out his hand and James accepted it with a small smile.

"How are you, Felling? How's the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year?" Before Nathan could answer, Lily groaned.

"Oh, please, not more talk about bloody Quidditch." The boys laughed, sharing amused glances. "James, why don't you go down to the Great Hall, I'll meet you there." James smiled at her and pat her on the head, before turning and leaving, his robes billowing behind him. Nathan watched him leave.

"You guys dating?" he asked bluntly. At Lily's startled expression, he said, "I don't like to beat around the bush much."

"Apparently." Lily muttered, slightly amused. "But, if you must know, I've said yes to a date with him."

"Ah." Nathan said, looking rather uncomfortable and disappointed. "Of course."

They continued their walk to the Great Hall, chatting about things that were much more light-hearted topics. Lily was in a cheery mood by the time they had reached the Great Hall, but her mood dropped as soon as she saw three girls standing there, looking completely bored, and staring off in different directions. Eleanor's gaze flitted to her and she beckoned her forward imperiously.

"Erm…" Lily stopped walking and smiled at Nathan disappointedly. "I have to go…"

"Oh!" His eyes settled on Eleanor, Jade and Mary and his lips pulled downwards slightly. "Are you friends with those girls?"

"Not exactly." Lily confessed, grimacing. _Friends? Ha! Enemies, for sure. Well, maybe not Mary._

Nathan touched her upper arm for a moment and she met his eyes shyly. "I'll see you later, then." He shot the girls another disgruntled glance before turning and walking into the Great Hall, his book bag slung over his left shoulder carelessly.

Eleanor approached her the second he had disappeared. "What's this? Why are you off flirting with Nathaniel Felling?"

"I'm not!" Lily cried angrily. "In fact, I have a date with Potter tomorrow…"

Jade's eyes lit up. "Do you really? How'd you manage that?"

"It's a long story." Lily sighed, looking past the girls, inside the Hall, her stomach growling faintly. "Can I eat now? I'm starving."

"Sorry, Evans, but," Eleanor grinned sadistically. "We have to give you lessons on how to seduce James."

Lily snapped out of her hunger-induced daze. "_Excuse me?_"

* * *

"What are you confusing me for, a common whore? I refuse to participate in slutty activities. I thought the whole point was to keep Potter on his toes? If I seduce him, he's obviously going to lose interest! You obviously haven't thought this part of the plan out very well, have you? Maybe we should just back out while we can-"

"Evans, SHUT UP!" Eleanor shrieked, her left eye twitching dangerously. "Your comments are irking me. Seduce into sex is different from seducing into a kiss." She smirked. "_That's_ what you'll be doing. Tomorrow night… you must kiss him."

Mary and Lily visibly slumped in relief. For completely different reasons, of course.

"Kiss? Well, why didn't you say so? That's _easy_!"

"Not really." Eleanor said with un-enthusiasm, examining her manicured nails superiorly. Her cold brown eyes flickered upwards and a pale brow lifted. "Jade will have to teach you."

"Teach me? Teach me what?" Lily whipped her head back and forth between the brunette, who looked completely uninterested and Eleanor who grinned.

"Teach you to kiss, of course."

"And _how_ will she do that?" Lily wondered sardonically.

"Well, she'll kiss you."

Lily blinked. She blinked again. She blinked so fast, the figures of the girls before her blurred slightly.

Then, so quickly that the girls barely had time to relax, she opened her cherry lips and released an ear-splitting scream.

Immediately, Eleanor clapped her hand over her ears and bent into a protective crouch, her head buried into her torso, as she slid down the wall of their bathroom. Jade was examining Lily's shrieking figure with distaste and irritated fury. Mary merely cringed and sent Lily a look of pity.

Almost un-intelligible words were heard.

"… _Never… Kiss… Girl…!_"

Jade, fed up with the noise the redhead was creating, stood up and walked over to her, ignoring the fact that Lily's eyes widened as she approached and screamed even more shrilly. Jade bent down and clapped a hand over the girl's mouth, effectively muffling her piercing yells. Lily struggled to push her hand away. She removed it from her gaping mouth for a second, long enough to yell-

"Get away, _get away_! Get away from me, you- you _prostitute_!"

A ringing silence followed this statement. Jade slowly let her fingers drop, her green eyes furiously cold.

"Well, then." She said bitterly, slinking back to her corner of the room. "Now that the _great Evans_ has given her opinion of me, I think it's time we introduce Plan B."

Lily felt horrified with herself. She hadn't meant to sound like a bitch! It had just… slipped out! They were cornering her, and she couldn't breath… she bit her lip in shame and attempted to speak.

"Wait… Jade, I-"

"Lily, since you're such a prude, I think we'll give you an alternative to improve your skills." Eleanor stated, cutting off Lily's apology. Jade had curled up in a corner, turned away from them, and was tracing light designs onto the floor of the bathroom, her head leaning upon it's stone wall. Lily felt her stomach drop with guilt.

"Here." Eleanor handed her a fresh, ripe strawberry she had extracted from the pocket of her robes. Lily took it from her with a frown, her eyes darting to Jade's still form for a second.

"…What's this?"

"_This_, Evans, is your teacher. This will help you learn how to kiss!"

"What? How is an inanimate object, a strawberry, nonetheless, going to teach me to kiss?" Lily asked dubiously.

"Maybe because you're going to practice on it." Lily's eyes darted to Mary who had spoken in her soft voice; her hands clasped in her lap her eyes boring into Lily's. "The strawberry is your model. Use it to practice." Lily wrinkled her brow.

"Not in front of you lot." She said disgustedly, standing up and brushing down her skirt. "That's just sick." She stared down at the small berry in her hand. "I suppose I'll give it a shot… in private."

"That's the spirit, Evans!" Eleanor said mock-enthusiastically.

As they were leaving, Lily shot a glance at Jade who hadn't spoken since Lily's insult and was staring into the distance, her lime eyes glazed over.

* * *

Pursing her deep pink lips in the mirror, Lily shakily applied lipstick to her smooth lips. Tracing her lips with the small stick of red, she fought to keep control of her hand, which was traitorously trembling. With one last shake, it slipped through her fingers and left a gash of red that ran across her chin.

"Gah!" Lily screwed the top closed and furiously rubbed at her tender skin. Sighing, when it turned a flushed red, she walked to the bathroom and hurriedly splashed cold water over her face and chin. Taking a deep breath, she stared at her pale reflection in the mirror.

"_Tomorrow night… you must kiss him."_

God, was she nervous.

She had felt eased by the fact that she wouldn't have to seriously seduce him- out of his pants or anything- but after practicing repeatedly with her strawberry, she found that she was more anxious than ever. She didn't know what she was doing. Lily Evans. Seduce someone? Even into a kiss?

_The apocalypse_, Lily thought bitterly, wiping her face clear with a fluffy white towel.

She walked to her tall mirror in a state of nervousness, her hands clasped in front of her, her brows drawn together.

She was wearing a dark, multi-colored floral skirt and a yellow v-neck that was tucked into it at the waist, a belt holding the skirt in place. A black blazer leather jacket completed her outfit. She stared at herself in contemplation.

_Time to pretend._

Lily checked her wristwatch. 7:07. Deciding that seven minutes was long enough to keep the boy waiting, she went down to meet him in the common room.

He was standing with his back to her, wearing a handsome navy blue shirt with vertical stripes, his hair just slightly damp. Even from far away, Lily could tell that he probably smelled _wonderful._

"James?" He whirled around and grinned widely as she came into a view, looking cheerful and pretty as ever.

"Lily! Ready for a mind-blowing date?" She laughed sweetly, her grin wide and her cheeks lifted.

"Lets hope your actions speak as loud as your words." She ignored the arm he offered with an amused glance and walked up ahead of him, looking behind her to wink playfully. When she turned to the front, her grin slid off her lips.

_Was that too catty? Overly flirty? Did he think she was a slut now?_ She panicked.

"Lily, I assure you, this date will be a _dream come true_." He caught up to her and sent her a small grin. She smiled back hesitantly, but in relief.

"I'll hold you to that."

As they walked, a silence that was just the right amount of awkwardness, anxiety, and peace, filled the air. She felt the bounce in her step increase slightly with nervousness and James could barely keep his hands out of his messy hair for less than second.

_God, I hate it when he does that,_ Lily thought, frowning up at his messy head, where his hand was practically massaging his scalp.

"So, Lily." James murmured softly, causing Lily to jump. They had been quiet for a food five minutes and Lily was starting to wonder where they were going. They hadn't gone up any staircases, so Lily assumed their date would be somewhere on the seventh floor. She smiled at a Ravenclaw girl with curly hair that passed by. The girl ogled the two of them equally before blushing and darting out of the corridor.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?" Lily blinked.

"Sorry, just… would you mind telling me what your perfect date would be?" Lily squinted one eye in thought.

"That's a very good question." Lily spoke. "I suppose… Paris. Looking over the city… from the Eiffel Tower."

"Classy… but absurdly romantic." James grinned. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you." Lily's cheeks burned.

"Oh, shut it. I'm not that romantic. Not compared to half the girls in this school anyway. But what's with the question?"

He stopped her in the middle of a corridor and grinned impishly.

"Nothing. But could you just… picture this perfect place in your head? Picture it and wish you could have a date there?"

Lily quirked an eyebrow, un-amused, but intrigued all the same. "What is this about, James?" she questioned warily.

"Just do it." He pleaded, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Lily watched him with suspicion before shutting her eyes and complying.

I wish I could have my date on the Eiffel Tower in Paris…

"Can I open them now?" she asked the boy in front of her, or so she assumed.

"You can." She let her eyes slide open and gasped when she saw a door.

"That- that w-wasn't there-" James grinned at her stammering. He grasped the handle of the door, which was a richly furnished iron-wrought handle of black.

"Lily? Welcome to your dream date." Turning the handle downwards, he swung the door open to reveal a picturesque view.

There, in front of her, was a round two-seater table that was piled with food of all assortments and croissants and pastries of all kinds. Behind it was the most breathtaking view Lily had ever seen. Stepping into the 'room' as if in a dream, Lily hazily registered that she was, indeed, standing upon the balcony of the Eiffel Tower. Her heart soared as she examined the beautiful Parisian landscape stretched out before her. She twisted around and her eyes sparkled luminously in the night, like the stars that hung above them. "How… _How_ is this accomplished?" James stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Lily peered at it in worry, afraid they would be locked in the room, but James waved off her anxious look with a comforting smile.

"This is called the Room of Requirement. It appears when a person is in need of it. In this case, we were in need of a decent date setting." He grinned at Lily's awestruck appearance.

"So all this… it isn't real?" she gestured around at the beautiful city and the table and romantic candlelight dinner. For some reason, the thought saddened her immensely.

"It's just pretend." James agreed. _Pretend_, Lily thought. _That's what this all is._ _Pretend_.

"Except for this delicious food." James said eagerly, rubbing his hands together and pulling Lily's chair out for her. She slid into it gracefully with a grin. "The food is definitely real."

"Well, I'm definitely hungry." Lily said happily, helping herself to a roll as soon as he had seated himself across from her.

"I can't believe this." She muttered to herself as she bit into the fluffy roll. James looked up from where he was devouring some fish with a curious look. "I can't believe I'm in Paris. On a date. With you. Well, it's not really Paris, but it's real enough."

James smirked cockily, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "I think the third thing you said is probably the hardest to believe, right?" He grinned at her exasperated glance.

"James. Lay off on the arrogance, will you? I don't know how it got all those other girls into bed with you, but it definitely won't work with me." The fire in his eyes calmed slightly before igniting again, brighter than before, his grin widening.

"What _will_ work with you?"

"Patience, chivalry, and gentleman-ly nature. Not that I'm looking to get into bed with you, Potter." She added hastily, grimacing at his delighted grin.

"It was implied, so I'm going to ignore that last part." She 'tsked' under her breath.

"Twisting my words, as usual." He grinned at her, a dimple appearing in his cheek.

"So, Lily, you never told me about your family." James asked, thankfully changing the subject. But then, Lily wasn't too keen on this one either.

"What would you like to know?" she asked indifferently, dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"Just… everything. What they do if you have anyone your age in your family…" James asked eagerly. Lily looked away from him, her eyes focused on a building in the imaginary city in front of her.

"I have… a sister."

"Really? That's great. She must be as pretty as you." Lily attempted to control her blush but failed.

"She's beautiful." Lily admitted, looking very saddened.

"What?" James asked in concern. "What is it?"

"We don't speak." Lily whispered finally, her eyes downcast in sadness. James stared at her, wanting to ask why but losing courage. Luckily, she answered the question herself, looking up with shiny eyes of grass green.

"We were inseparable. She's older than me by two years, so the difference wasn't great. We were like best friends. Of course, things happen. People change. I got my letter to Hogwarts… she never spoke to me kindly again. She really tried not to associate with me."

"But why?" James asked, befuddled. "Was she jealous?"

"I think I may have thought that at one point." Lily admitted. "But it's far deeper than that. I think she believed she lost the connection with me because of this. She hates anything abnormal and out of place, which might have contributed to the hatred."

"Hate?" James asked in surprise. "Surely that's too strong of a word. She is your blood sister, after all."

"Maybe. But she definitely doesn't like me. I miss her a lot, though." She gazed at her palms that were facing upwards towards the sky. "My parents are fine, though. Henry and Rose Evans. They were extremely proud of me for being a witch." She grinned. "How about you? How are your parents?"

"I don't really know." James murmured. He fiddled with the hem of his napkin. "My father and I barely speak, what with his travel and work and other things… like taking care of my mother." His lashes fluttered downwards and Lily tilted her head curiously.

"Your mum? What…" she paused, inwardly scolding herself for her nosiness at questioning his personal life so brashly. He smiled at her expression of discomfort.

"It's fine. She's just… sick. Very sick. Has been so for a good ten years. Bed ridden for five of them." Lily gasped, feeling unexpectedly sad at his torn expression. Who knew she'd be feeling so depressed at the thought of James' sob story?

"It was dark magic that did it," James said angrily. "Dark wizards using dark magic." He looked up into Lily's soft eyes, willing her to understand. "That's why I really hate the Slytherins, you know?"

Lily nodded slowly. Though the prejudice was stereotypical and unjustified, atleast he had a reason for the hatred.

"Will she be fine?" Lily whispered, feeling the need to speak in hushed tones.

"We don't know." James said, running a hand through his hair faster than lightning. "We really don't know."

"Are you… do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine." James said, meeting her eyes with his with determination. "I'm truly fine. Besides, I have my brothers."

Lily raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You have brothers?"

James snickered. "No, Lily-silly." Lily scowled at the nickname. "I'm talking about Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Ah." Lily said with a smirk, glad the topic had moved on from such a depressing one. "The infamous Marauders."

"On the contrary, Mademoiselle," James tried in a horrible French accent. Lily stifled a snort and James smiled sheepishly. "I find that the Marauders are famous in a way that is most certainly not infamous."

"What, even with all the pranks that happen every week?" She smiled at his disgruntled expression and poked at his hand that sat upon the table between them. "Oh, lighten up! The Marauders are certainly an interesting bunch."

James' smirk grew more pronounced. "You'll find me even more interesting soon enough Lily darling, just you wait and see." Instead of irritating her, the comment only fueled her humor. She giggled at his arrogance.

"Whatever, James," she said dismissively. She yawned behind her hand and stood up from her chair, stretching her limbs out gracefully. "I'm sure I'll find you extremely interesting when I fall asleep in my soup bowl. Sorry, James but I'm absolutely exhausted!"

"I'm pretty beat myself." James admitted, pushing his chair out from behind him and standing up to leave. They smiled foolishly at each other as he grabbed the handle for the door, allowing her to leave first. She smiled gratefully.

"James… thank you. For tonight. It was…" Beautiful. Perfect. Dream-like. "Very nice."

"Your completely welcome." James said, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He sent her a well practiced charming grin. "You're something, Lily Evans. And I want to find out exactly what makes you so different."

Lily blushed under his intense gaze and turned her eyes just in time to see a shooting star dart by the window they were just passing. Lily gasped.

"Oh my goodness! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She grabbed the sleeve of his arm and dragged him towards the window, shutting her eyes as she did so.

_I wish… I wish…_ a frown decorated her pretty lips as she realized what her wish would be.

_I wish everything could be as it was. Petunia as my loving sister and Severus as my best friend…_

"What'd you wish for?" the deep voice of James Potter interrupted her from her thoughts and she pursed her lips slightly, her hands resting on the windowsill.

"It doesn't matter." She murmured unhappily. "I won't happen anyway. What about you?"

James stared at her for a moment, his eyes completely unfathomable and his face carefully expressionless. "I wished that you'd get your wish."

Lily paused to digest what he had spoken, feeling at a loss for words. A slow smile built up on her face.

"You know James. When you're not being a complete prat, you're… rather sweet." She said finally, feeling embarrassed and shy.

He snorted. "It tends to happen now and then. But Shhhh-" he placed a finger to his rose lips which were twisted upwards into an attractive smirk. "It's only around people I like." She threw her head back magnificently and laughed, a pretty tinkling sound that echoed down the hallway.

"You are sweet. Very sweet." She met his eyes with her own and inhaled sharply.

He was gazing down at her, a smile gracing his lips, and a dark shadow playing across the contours of his defined features. He grinned as warmth rushed to her cheeks when she continued to watch him. Her heart was fluttering with nervousness and Eleanor's words echoed in her head.

"Tomorrow night… you must kiss him."

"Very sweet." She repeated softly, her small hand coming behind his neck, barely brushing his silky hair, and pulling him down so that their lips met in a gentle, soft kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, to leave you hanging like this Lol.

In this chapter, we found out that- There are a few people that believe that Mary doesn't love JP, Severus is in love with Lily who WAS in love with him- but in a less intense way, Jade is sensitive about her slutiness, James has a sick mother because of Dark magic (why he hates it), Lily misses Petunia, and JP and LE's date was successful. The plan continues on! Now that that chapter is done… I know I can't demand reviews, but please- PLEASE review! It would make my world :) Noflames!

Review! And thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for reviewing; **xxcookiesxx123** (glad you liked it!), **needaname** (thank you so much!), **adrian's little dhampire** (hehe I'm glad- I'm not a fan of that pairing either but I like the idea that she might have shared some of the affection that he had for her. That's just me.), **A La DarkAngel** (haha sorreeeee! I wish I had someone like James too :/), **mee** (thank you! Hope you keep enjoying!), **Lux** (thank you so much! That's so true, haha. Nothing better than a little suspense :) as for the layers- exactly what I'm going for! Thanks again!), **Little Emily** (I feel sorry for Jade too :( yea, they're date is the start of something new! Thank you!) **Sharpest Satire** (actually, I updated a month and a half ago…), and **justsomerandomgirl** (thank you so much, shanelle! LJ forever!)

Cheers! Please review on your way out! I'm sorry that the chapter sucks… I read My Immortal and the bad writing was just influential haha. Anyway… I'll update soon.

* * *

Chapter 12

"And then? _And then?_"

"And then he looked all shocked, you know? Probably not expecting me to make a move. He just grinned and put his hand on my back and led me to the common room, looking all pleased with himself…"

"Oh," Marlene said with a dramatic swoon, falling onto Lily's bed, her hand gracing her forehead. "How romantic! How absolutely sickeningly cute!"

"Lena," Lily tried gently, prying her pillow out from under Marlene's golden head, "It's not _that_ adorable."

"But it is!" Marlene sputtered in protest, rising up on her elbows and giving Lily a wide-eyed stare. "He is such a sweetheart! I doubt he's ever done that for any of his girlfriends! You're getting the special treatment!"

"Lena, I'm not his girlfriend," Lily said with a short roll of her eyes. It was in times like this, where Marlene would forget about silly crushes and other things that affected their relationship, that Lily was most thankful to have Marlene as her best friend.

"Not yet," Marlene said mischievously. She pushed her curls out of her eyes in excitement. "Just you wait, Lily, I'm sure he really likes you-"

"_Hem_."

Both girls turned towards the source of the interruption and a cross expression made it's way onto Marlene's face while a sympathetic one slid onto Lily's.

"Sorry, girls," Mary said airily, flipping brunette locks off her shoulder. "Just making my way to bed. Have a pleasant night!" She crawled onto her bed and closed the curtains behind her. A few seconds of bated breathing later, on Marlene and Lily's part, they realized that, indeed, not a single sound was coming from the hidden bed.

Shrugging, the girls prepared for the night, oblivious to the hot tears that were rolling down a small brunette's cheeks at that very moment.

* * *

"That was some kiss."

What had she been expecting? Soft words of welcome? A whisper of sweet nothings into her ear as he slowly slid his hand onto her waist and walked her to breakfast? _Really?_

As if James Potter would ever do such things. As if.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed with his boisterous voice. Half the common room already had their eyes on them after his loud proclamation. "Well, good morning to you too."

"Want a replay of last night?" James asked with a smirk and a short wink to follow. Lily turned away, not even bothering to spare him a glare.

"Oh, come on, I'm just kidding!" James protested once he had caught up with her.

"Not funny," She grunted.

"You have a terrible sense of humor," James muttered.

"Look who's talking!"

"Me? I pride myself in being extremely carefree and humorous, thank you very much."

"As if your _pride_ would allow anything else. You have the worst sense of humor imaginable and you know it!"

"You're the one who's as rule-obsessed as old Minnie!"

"_Professor_ McGonagall," Lily said reproachfully, "has a respect for the rules. That doesn't mean she's rule-obsessed."

"Whatever, Lils-"

"Don't you dare call me that," Lily snapped. James gestured with his hand, as if her comment had proved his point.

"See what I mean? So stern…"

"Lils means breasts," Lily said shortly, her cheeks aflame.

"…Oh."

They completed their walk in silence, their eyes awkwardly darting to one another when they believed the other was not looking. Upon reaching the Great Hall, the silence was broken by the cheerful chattering coming from inside the Hall and the two of them relaxed. As soon as Lily stepped into the Hall, she spotted Nathan's bright blue eyes and sparkling smile. She returned his happy wave with a grin. James, too busy sitting down, his eyes feasting upon porridge, toast, and sausage, did not notice. She swung her legs over the bench next to him and poured steaming ladles of oatmeal into her bowl.

"What's our first class?" James asked absent-mindedly as he poured ketchup on his sausage, licking some excess off his finger with relish.

"Erm," Lily's eyebrows crinkled as she thought, her spoon dipping into her bowl and coming out with a mountain of porridge. "Transfiguration. Great! I can show off my essay. Well-" she added sheepishly, "_Our_ essay."

James flipped his fringe out of his eyes and smirked. "Are you giving me credit for what _you_ wrote? You're a fantastic writer, by the way." He grinned at her before resuming the vacuuming of his breakfast.

Lily murmured her thanks and continued her eating. James looked up from his toast, paused, and blinked, before stiffening.

"Why he-" he growled, dropping his fork onto his plate and moving as if to stand up, "that slimy git-"

Lily turned her head towards the direction of his distraction and her eyes connected with two impossibly dark black ones. She grabbed onto James' robe and yanked downwards, hissing at him.

"Pot-_James_, sit down!" She didn't look back at Severus. What was he playing at, staring at her like that? "What are you _doing_, James?"

James sat down reluctantly, his handsome face marred with a frown as he glared at his rival, his enemy. "That git-" he said, yanking his finger in the Slytherin table direction forcefully, "is the reason you were so upset yesterday and now he's staring at you like some lovesick, desperate little-"

"Wait, what?" Lily gasped, cutting off his insulting stream of words. "You knew about that?"

James' eyes softened momentarily, the clear hazel swimming with tenderness as he turned to the petite redhead. "Lily, I know you."

Suddenly, Lily found that she could not contradict this statement.

"He can't hurt you like that, Lily," James muttered protectively, scowling at Severus who hadn't reacted in the slightest to James' angry moment.

"It's nothing," Lily said quietly, resting her small hand on James' forearm. He stiffened slightly and looked down at it- the flawless, ivory skin of her hand contrasting against his silky dark robe. "Don't do anything, ok?"

He looked up at her then, his forehead creased; his expression clouded over momentarily, seeing something in her expression that she didn't know was there, before his jaw clenched; he nodded and turned back to his food.

Nathan passed the Gryffindor table and sent her a cheerful wave, which she returned giddily, using the hand that had been placed on James' arm. James looked up at the loss of contact and narrowed his eyes when he saw the handsome Ravenclaw. He stabbed his bacon, more disgruntled than ever.

Bloody Felling…

* * *

The morning passed without event. Lily sat in her usual seat beside Marlene in her classes and chatted with the girl, friendly feminine talk. During Potions, Lily turned her back, stretching it, and froze, catching Remus' eye. His brown eyes widened before he looked away, embarrassed with himself. Lily watched him curiously for a moment before turning back around when she was sure he wouldn't meet her gaze again. She rubbed at her neck in thought; she was almost _positive_ he had been staring at-

"Marlene Mckinnon!" Professor Slughorn barked. Marlene practically jumped out of her skin, turning away from the window she had been gazing out of and smiling guiltily.

"This is the fourth time this week that I've asked you to stop daydreaming. If I catch you at it again, it's a detention." Marlene bowed her head and murmured her apology, quickly glancing sideways and sending Lily a cheeky wink. Lily grinned back.

Why would Remus Lupin stare at Marlene like that? Perhaps…no…perhaps…

It was possible. He hadn't liked many girls; he certainly wasn't the Casanova in his group of Marauders, but it was possible.

* * *

As Marlene and Lily packed their bags at the end of the lesson, Lily confronted Marlene.

"Hey, Marly…does Remus _like_ you?" Marlene looked up from her action of stuffing some parchment haphazardly into her book bag and appeared startled.

"Lupin?" she asked. "_What_?"

"I don't know," Lily said, her eyes moving over to where the Marauders were standing. "I just-I saw him watching you and I-" she was cut off by Marlene's snort.

"That's it?" Marlene asked skeptically. "No, Lily, I really doubt it. Anyway, I was staring at him too in the library one day…"

"Were you really?" Lily asked curiously, swinging her bag over her shoulder and following Marlene out of the dungeons. "Why's that?"

Marlene didn't answer for a moment and they walked in silence. Finally, she paused and took a deep breath, turning to Lily. "He's so…_peaceful_, you know? All the time. It's disconcerting. It's as though he's always on drugs or something. I wouldn't be surprised," she added and Lily chuckled along with her. "But, really, he looks stunning when his face is the picture of serenity. It's really nice…" she trailed off, looking a bit hot around the collar. She didn't blush; Lily knew that the girl was practically incapable of it.

"You think he's cute?" Lily asked, surprised. It wasn't as thought Lily _didn't_ think Remus was cute; he was. But it was difficult to impress Marlene.

"Yeah…" Marlene said, nodding. "Cute…" She walked in thoughtful silence and Lily hid a smirk.

_Someone_ had a crush.

* * *

The Transfiguration classroom was oddly restless when Lily walked in. Lunch had just finished and she was looking forward to a nice, relaxing free period, following Professor McGonagall's class. She looked around her, confused at the commotion of the students who were standing and shuffling to and fro. As her gaze moved across the room, it stopped on the small blackboard that sat in the corner; Seat Switch Day.

Lily groaned just as Marlene joined her. "I hate seat switch day! What's the point of it, anyway? I only sit by you every class. Well, there's always Dorcas…" Lily looked to the brunette in mock-contemplation and Marlene slapped her arm.

"Fuck no, you're sitting with me. Seat switch day is only for those popular people who need to exercise their need to associate with as much people as possible," Marlene grumbled. "For us antisocial people, however-"

"Speak for yourself," Lily said cheerfully, as they walked to one of the tables in the middle row. "I think I'm extremely outgoing."

"Oh, of course, you're a complete social butterfly," Marlene said sarcastically. "Forgive me, the poor old social pariah, for ever thinking that-"

"Lily!"

Lily turned to the source of her name, distracted. James jogged up to her, his untidy hair bouncing with each stride. She tilted her head at him as he stopped before her, sending a slightly starstruck Marlene a polite smile. "Lily, I was just wondering if maybe-you'd-er-you'd like to sit with me?" His gaze shifted between Marlene and Lily.

Lily bit her lip, "Er, actually-"

"She'd love to!" Marlene gasped breathlessly, shoving Lily forward unnecessarily and making the poor girl whack against James chest. Lily pulled away, blushing and rubbing at her forehead. Marlene turned away from them, grabbing a seventh year Ravenclaw by the collar and dragging him backwards. "OI, shove off, Perkins! I'm sitting with Dorcas today." She plopped herself into the seat beside the amused brunette and turned around halfway to grin evilly at Lily and James. "Have fun, m'dear."

Lily rolled her eyes and peered sideways at James who was grinning widely. She supposed she didn't have a choice now, but she asked anyway- "Your friends won't mind?"

"'Course not," James replied easily, swinging his bag down into the middle row table and dropping into the seat lazily. She joined him, crossing her ankles primly beneath the table and turning her neck to glance at him.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Mmm."

"Are you excited?"

"For what, exactly?"

"I don't know…class…?"

"…Ev-_Lily_, are you really asking me that?" Lily didn't speak for a moment, slightly irritated by his slip up of her name. And he was always angry at her for calling him 'Potter'!

"Sorry Pot-I mean, James," she said sarcastically. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's just, I've called you be your surname for so long…"

"Now you now how _I_ feel," she countered. He shrugged nonchalantly.

They fell into a hushed silence as Professor McGonagall strode into the classroom, barking out instructions as she walked and waving her wand to slam the massive classroom door behind her.

Once McGonagall had settled the class down and stood at the front of the room to take note of their seating arrangements, her eyes froze on the Head Girl and Boy, sitting together. Her thin eyebrow raised and a cool smirk appeared on her thin lips. They smiled back at her innocently.

Minerva, who had witnessed some of the infamous Potter-Evans brawls, was pleasantly surprised. Perhaps her two best students would learn to be civil towards each other after all.

* * *

"Excuse me, Professor, but I'm here to collect Evans and Potter for a meeting with the Headmaster."

Lily, who had been fruitlessly attempting to transform her duck into a cup, jumped at her name, jabbing her wand with force and stabbing the duck in it's side. The animal squawked loudly and flapped its wings, jumping off the desk in its attempt to escape its attacker. Lily watched it go sadly before turning back to Barney Crystol, who was the messenger, standing at the entrance to Transfiguration and looking about the classroom nervously.

"Yes, very well, class is almost over anyway," Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. "The two of you are dismissed."

Lily and James packed their bags in haste, swinging them over their shoulders and following the Ravenclaw prefect out the doors and towards Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know what he wants?" James asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm afraid I don't," Barney said regretfully as they stopped before the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Some work for the Head students though. I think he mentioned patrols and planning…"

"Thanks, Barney," Lily said as they passed him. He waved back sullenly as they disappeared behind the gargoyle.

James knocked three times on the door and Lily watched him as he did so, marveling at the difference in their relationship since the last time they had visited the Headmaster's office. A soft but strong voice called them in and James pushed the door open, striding into the room with his flawlessly graceful walk. Lily stumbled after him, closing the door behind her.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans." He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk and the Head students took their seats. "I have both good news and…well, what I'm sure is tiring news."

Lily and James exchanged exhausted glances. James spoke up. "Good news first, sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "It turns out that in a few days, your dorms will be open for you to move into."

"Brilliant," James muttered under his breath. Lily stifled her chuckle.

"And for the…er…tiring news, sir?" Lily asked, ready to get the worst over with.

"You'll be planning a banquet for the Hogwarts students."

James' jaw dropped. "A banquet? Like a-a _dance_?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Dear me, no. Balls aren't very common at Hogwarts… although _parties_ most certainly are." His eyes twinkled as they met James'. "But you'll be planning a fancy dinner banquet for all years- in the Great Hall, on Halloween night."

"So…just like the Halloween feast we have each year?" Lily asked slowly.

"Less casual, but yes," Dumbledore said nodding. Lily and James shared furtive glances once more.

"Alright. We'll get started right away," James confirmed. Dumbledore beamed.

"Excellent. And while you're here, here is the patrol sign up sheet…you can pass it around at your next Prefect meeting…"

* * *

Eleanor huffed as she drew a thicker line against the parchment. The paper absorbed the liquid of the black streak and she was free to run her fingers over the parchment's rough surface. She huffed again. _She just couldn't get the nose right…_

As usual, the Ravenclaw Common Room was rather quiet- their studious bunch of students preferred the silent, peaceful, working environment rather than the loud, boisterous Great Hall- usually caused by the Gryffindors.

The Ravenclaw common room door swung open and the muted sounds of laughing was heard around the room. The laughter paused briefly, before resuming, louder than before, after seeing the almost empty common room, save for Eleanor and two other students. One of the others, a sixth year girl, glared at the source of the noise before packing her stuff away and retreating to her dormitory. The other didn't pause to look up, immersed in his reading. Eleanor rolled her cold brown eyes but continued sketching against her parchment. Only when the laughter startled her so much that her brush almost slipped from her hands, did Eleanor look up, annoyed as ever.

"Would you please just shut u-" she froze. It was Nathaniel Felling and his good friend Ariana Keller. Ariana spun her golden hair between her fingers as she looked at Eleanor with disgust.

"Eleanor Weston…such a _pleasure_." She spoke in a soft, unassuming voice, hidden with secret meanings and mischievous tones. "I hope you don't mind- we were just…having some fun. Something I'm sure you know all about." She smirked at Eleanor innocently and the blonde rose from her seat, tall and imperious.

"You little brat," Eleanor hissed. Ariana rolled her eyes. "Take your boy toy and get out of my sight before I hex you into oblivion."

Ariana laughed her tinkling laugh. "As if _that_ threat isn't overused at all," she said sarcastically. "As it is," she continued, oblivious to Eleanor's death stare, "Nathan isn't my boy toy. In fact, he has someone else in mind…I think you know her?" Ariana's eyes gauged Eleanor's reaction as Eleanor curled her hands into fists, "Lily Evans? Pretty redhead, Head Girl, going out with your old flame-"

"Shut up," Eleanor said. She turned to Nathaniel, who hadn't said a word until then. "You, Felling!" she barked. "You stay the hell away from her, alright?"

"Why would I listen to you?" Nathan asked, disgusted. "Lily actually likes me, and I think I have a shot with her-"

"No…you don't," Eleanor contradicted loudly, as if she were trying to convince herself. She swallowed convulsively. "Don't speak to her."

"Wouldn't this be good for you, Weston?" Ariana asked, dropping her kind façade. "Lily can run off with Nathaniel and Potter can run into your slutty arms-" CRACK.

The noise was heard echoing all about the common room and the fifth year Ravenclaw who had been watching the scene from where he had been reading his book scurried off, leaving his stuff behind. Ariana touched her cheek, feeling the skin burn beneath her palm. Eleanor glared at her icily, standing to her full height, a cool smirk pulling at her full lips.

"For being a bitch. Don't speak to me again, Keller. And take this fucker with you." She jabbed her thumb at Nathaniel and left the room without a backwards glance.

Nathaniel gathered his friend into his arms as the pain finally hit her and her eyes stung with tears. He felt his shirt become wet beneath her face and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry. That Eleanor sure can be a complete hag." Ariana chuckled into his shirt before sniffing and unraveling herself.

"I hate her. Ever since she stole James from me…"

"Gosh, what is it with you girls and James Potter?" Nathaniel asked in exasperation. Ariana chuckled.

"He's fit," she said with a shrug, wiping her cheeks. "And he's a bloody good shag."

"Don't want to hear it, Ari," Nathan warned. The two of them laughed and just as Ariana released a tearful hiccup, a piece of parchment in the corner of the room caught Nathaniel's eye. He squinted.

"Wait a minute…" He walked towards the paper, ignoring Ariana's questioning gaze and stopped before it. He felt his eyes widen, his jaw slacken, his whole posture alter in his surprise.

_Oh. My. Merlin._

There, in the corner, where Eleanor had been sitting a few moments before, was an intricately drawn portrait of James Potter.

* * *

"Hey there, Head Boy."

Lily plopped down beside her fellow Head who was sprawled across the common room floor, holding his glasses in his hand and twirling them around in a circle. He looked to his side- startled by her appearance; the common room was otherwise empty. He smiled warmly when he saw her grin.

"Oh. Hello, Lily."

"Don't you think we should start the banquet planning?" Lily asked.

"It's two weeks away, we have _plenty_ of time." Lily scoffed.

"_Do you hear yourself_? Two weeks is _not_ plenty of time! Come on, let's get started." She slid a piece of parchment out of her bag and placed it on the floor between them, looking at her companion expectantly. He ignored it, preferring to stare into the fire wistfully. A moment later, he spoke, softly murmured words.

"Do you ever think…that fate is…real? I mean…if it was fate for- er- _Voldemort_-" he glanced at her sideways, but she barely flinched, "-to declare war…or fate for us to become Head Boy and Girl…" he grinned at her crookedly, "Or…fate that my mother…" he trailed off, his eyes glazed over, his hand with the glasses momentarily paused in place. Lily watched him, her eyes soft with understanding. Her hand itched to slip into his own, giving him some tiny comfort from the warmth, but she resisted. Instead, she placed it on the small of his back and he flinched at the contact, looking up at her with wide eyes. She smiled down at him; there were no words of comfort that she could spew out in eloquent phrases, but she hoped that the warm twist of her lips was enough. A moment later, he smiled back, lopsided and less serious than before.

A moment later, he sat up, so fast, that Lily's hand slid off his back. He gazed at her, sitting across from her and smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, Lily, I'd say you enjoy comforting me," he said, placing his hand on her thigh. She stared down at it.  
A chuckle erupted from within her. "It's a good thing you do know better, then. What kind of girl do you take me for?" she removed his hand gingerly and settled into a cross-legged position, staring at him through narrowed eyes. _What had suddenly gotten into him?_

"A guy can hope," he murmured, his dark eyes intent on her pale face.

It happened so fast, Lily couldn't remember how it had started. One moment, he was staring at her, his smile twisting upwards wickedly, and a moment later, his lips were on hers, his hand on her waist, dragging her towards him. She inhaled sharply.

_Beautiful and delicious._ Those were his lips as he pried hers apart and she allowed him to, feeling his hot breath flutter across her face. She closed her eyes in bliss, melting, and making soft noises in the back of her throat when his hand moved to knead at her waist, slowly moving upwards to brush under her breasts. It was only when his hand practically encompassed her breast that she pulled away. "No, we can't."

He was persistent, kissing down her neck and rubbing his thumb under her breast. She shivered and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back.

It took him a moment to catch his breath. "Sorry…you're just…" Words weren't necessary as he looked up at her, panting, his eyes darkened immeasurably.

_He was James Potter and he wanted a quick shag._ This thought struck her mind like a slap across the face and she pulled away completely, with a grimace, gathering her bag in her arms and blushing furiously.

"I have to go," she said awkwardly, not meeting his eyes as she left. His hot gaze on her back followed her all the way up the steps to her dorm and once she had reached her room and shut the door behind her, she slumped against it.

So, those girls were right; those same girls that Lily had scorned for years; James Potter was a _phenomenal_ snogger.

* * *

A/N: Nothing to say…besides the fact that I hate this. Some bonding in the next chapter. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
